


Fuego incandescente

by Coldriver2moon



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Child Abuse, F/M, Love, M/M, Regret, Revenge
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 28,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldriver2moon/pseuds/Coldriver2moon
Summary: Todos los dioses son considerados perfectos, bellos o simplemente divinos y esplendorosos a la vista cualquier mortal queda deslumbrado por su belleza y encantos. Menos una, quien les demostrará lo que vale y enfrentarse a un mundo de hipocresía y falsedad.
Comments: 30
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

Todos los dioses son considerados perfectos, bellos o simplemente divinos y esplendorosos a la vista cualquier mortal queda deslumbrado por su belleza y encantos.  
  
Pero no todos son así.  
  
Hace años Hera la reina de los dioses quedó embarazada de su esposo Zeus el rey de los dioses. Un dios muy guapo pero a diferencia de como solían retratarlo no llevaba barba, de echo sus hermanos parecían tan jóvenes como sus hijos Zeus que aparentaba los treinta pelo blanco plateado y ojos de un azul cristalino como el cielo.  
  
Hera era una de las diosas más hermosas del Olimpo, pelo castaño y ojos de un verde esmeralda, piel pálida y labios rosados una mujer elegante, fuerte y orgullosa reina pero eso no impedía que su marido la engañara continuamente.  
  
Cosa que la enfurecía.  
  
La llenaba de furia y resentimiento que la corte estuviera llena de los bastardos de su marido en varias ocasiones intentó deshacerse de ellos (los ejemplos más notables fueron los arqueros gemelos, Dionisio y Hércules), todos acabaron en fracaso.  
  
Por eso quería hijos poderosos y hermosos que superaran a sus medio hermanos pero hasta ahora el único que se destacaba era Ares pero era despiadado y violento junto a su hermana gemela Enyo que era igual de despiadada que él.  
  
Sus hijas Hebe y Eileithyia eran diosas amables y hermosas aunque no llevaban un lugar destacado e importante en el Olimpo ya que eran solo las diosas de la juventud y el parto respectivamente.  
  
Por eso cuando descubrió su nuevo embarazo estaba feliz, rogó a los destinos que su futuro hijo o hija tuviera el futuro más brillante de todos, decidió mantener su embarazo en secreto quería que fuera una sorpresa.  
  
Así que cuando llegó el momento de dar a luz lo hizo a solas, fueron horas de parto extenuante pero cuando empezó a amanecer por fin acabó al oír el llanto de un bebé y por sus poderes pudo saber que era niña.  
  
Con esfuerzo la cogió en brazos, su rostro lleno de amor.  
  
Solo para dar paso a la incredulidad y el horror, no... _esta cosa_ no podía ser su hija y de Zeus debía haber un error.  
  
La niña era más pequeña que un bebe de su edad sería como si fuera prematura, además una de sus piernas estaba malformada como si no se hubiera desarrollado correctamente, se veía pálida, frágil y patético.  
  
¿Cómo iba a presentarse en la corte con esta criatura lamentable? Seria la burla de todo el Olimpo.  
  
Quería gritar, gritar por esta injusticia los hijos bastardos de Zeus eran fuertes y guapos mientras los suyos eran menospreciados y dejados en segundo lugar.  
  
Y ahora esto, no lo podía permitir.  
  
Así que Hera se acercó a un acantilado y sin un pensamiento arrojó a la recién nacida a sus aguas, la pobre niña lloró débilmente llamando a su madre y preguntándose donde estaba.  
  
La pobre criatura pronto sabría lo cruel que era este mundo y que las personas que debían amarla y cuidarla le darían la espalda.  
  
Pero también era una oportunidad que pocos dioses tenían, la de vivir como un mortal y no dejarse cegar por las vanidades e hipocresía del Olimpo.  
  
Hera miró el mar donde arrojó al bebé aunque la despreciaba decidió darle al menos un nombre pero ni siquiera se molestó en darle uno que fuera bien con ella.  
  
—Hefesto es un nombre apropiado pues es un nombre para un niño, y tú resultaste ser lo que yo no quería es apropiado para ti que lleves un nombre inapropiado—  
  
Se retiró al monte Olimpo olvidando este hecho, pero poco sabía que algún día lo que trato de esconder u ocultar vendría para castigarla por sus acciones.  
  
Ni siquiera la reina de los dioses escapa de sus castigos.  
  
En el fondo del mar una nereida Thetis la ninfa miraba horrorizada lo que había echo Hera a su propia hija, presurosa nadó hacía la pequeña y la acunó suavemente, la niña tenía heridas pero al ser una diosa se pondría bien.  
  
—Pobre pequeña no te preocupes te cuidaré—dijo mientras gentilmente pasaba su mano por el rostro de Hefesto que sonrió.  
  
Thetis sonrió a la pequeña con ternura.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Años mas tarde Hefesto bajo el cuidado de Thetis prospera y se vuelve una maestra artesana, pero está decidida a hacer pagar a Hera por lo que le hizo, mientras en el Olimpo surgen conflictos por un nuevo dios...

Un repiqueteo constante se oía en una cueva submarina, allí los peces y demás criaturas marinas nadaban por el lugar iluminado por unos corales mágicos puestos en hermosos candelabros de bronce.  
  
Thetis se acercó a la fuente de ese ruido y vio a su hija adoptiva, ya echa una mujer, trabajando en una fragua estaba elaborando una espada y como siempre un trabajo excelente.  
  
Cuando la encontró la nereida atendió sus heridas y poco a poco con paciencia y amor Hefesto se fue recuperando. Ahora era una diosa fuerte y habilidosa que hacía los más increíbles forjados no solo de armas, sino de joyería, en piedra, e inventaba nuevos artilugios. Además a pesar de su exterior frío y duro en realidad es una mujer amable de corazón y fuerte como el metal con el que trabajaba.  
  
Si Hera no la hubiera abandonado, se habría dado cuenta de la verdadera joya de hija que tenía, todos los hijos no importa su aspecto o qué merecen una oportunidad.  
  
Hefesto o Hefi como le apodaba Thetis (para que fuera más femenino), iba con una armadura completa, guantes de cuero gruesos para trabajar el fuego o la lava, un pectoral rojo le cubría el pecho. Un abrigo a modo de capa, junto a un peto marrón y una falda marrón oscuro junto a unos pantalones de color negro y unas botas hasta la rodilla. Lo que más destacaba era un casco dorado con un conjunto de pinchos pequeños a modo de cuernos dándole un aspecto algo intimidante y feroz. Le cubría completamente la cabeza y no se le veían los ojos. (Su aspecto sería como el del armero del Mandaloriano)  
  
Era como si fuera a trabajar en la fragua o luchar en la batalla.  
  
Hefesto no mostraba jamás su aspecto desde lo ocurrido solo se quitaba su armadura delante de su madre adoptiva.  
  
Hefesto cuando creció un poco, mostró un inusual interés en la fragua así que uno de los cíclopes le empezó a enseñar todo sobre metalurgia y la herrería.  
  
Pronto la joven diosa superó a sus maestros forjando increíbles armas y armaduras asombrando a todos, los candelabros de coral fue una de sus ideas, hizo que se volvieran luminosos y en los candelabros mantenían ese poder y ahora todos en el reino submarino tenían de esas lámparas.  
  
También pedían sus armas y las sirenas o ninfas peleaban por conseguir una de sus joyas, no era ningún secreto pues la propia reina de los mares Anfítrite había oído hablar de esta diosa y quiso que hiciera una corona para ella.  
  
Hefi aceptó el encargo y forjó una magnífica corona de oro blanco con forma de corales, algas y cangrejos lo presidía un zafiro, la piedra fue pulida y cortada por la diosa herrera.  
  
Anfitrite sé quedó impresionada por la magnífica corona era incluso más hermosa que la de la reina Hera y no tardo en encargarle sus joyas a Hefesto.  
  
El propio Poseidón quedó asombrado y le encargo que hiciera un tridente y una caracola para su hijo Tritón, el tridente era de un metal azulado que la propia diosa había creado. Muy duro y resistente pero que se podía emplear fácilmente en el agua. Las puntas eran de oro encantadas para convocar las mareas y la caracola que tenía ornamentos de oro y plata al tocarla podías llamar a todas las criaturas del mar.  
  
Tan impresionados estaban que prácticamente le encargaban todo, pero Hefesto sabía que tenía que cumplir un cometido antes.  
  
Aunque aquí gozaba del amor de su madre y el respeto de los demás nunca había podido olvidar la cara de decepción y asco de Hera cuando la desechó como si basura se tratase.  
  
Pero pronto le demostraría lo equivocada que estuvo.  
  
  


xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
  


 **Mientras en el Olimpo.**  
  
Numerosas peleas se daban en la sala del trono de Zeus, los dioses en especial las diosas se peleaban o discutían entre ellas.  
  
La causa, el nuevo dios llamado Afrodito.  
  
Cuando Urano fue cortado por Cronos y arrojó sus restos al mar de sus genitales nacería un dios que emergergió en las costas de la isla de Chipre.  
  
Aquel dios era pura belleza y masculinidad, deseo hecho carne sus ojos eran de un luminoso azul marino con violeta, su cabello era de un rojo intenso y hermoso, lo tenía corto por el cuello excepto por algunas trenzas en oro. Llevaba brazaletes de oro y una túnica blanca pero que dejaba ver la imaginación, elegante y coqueto a la vez que misterioso y descarado incluso varios dioses masculinos lo deseaban.  
  
Pero su llegada había generado conflictos que parecían no tener fin las diosas como Hera, Hestia o Deméter se temían que fuera el inicio de una guerra civil, llevaban días así y parecían no poder encontrar una solución.  
  
Lo que no sabían es que una invitada inesperada llegaba en ese momento trayendo más caos al Olimpo pero también el fin de los conflictos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hefesto llega a la corte en plena disputa trayendo regalos en especial uno para Hera.

—¡Yo soy quien debería tenerlo!—Apolo con su pelo rubio y brillante como el sol echaba chispas por sus hermosos ojos dorados.  
  
—Y yo te he dicho que debo ser yo ¿tu? ¿qué solo disparas esas flechitas?—se burló Enyo, quien con su salvaje pelo oscuro y ojos rojos lo encaraba ferozmente.  
  
Las musas también estaban en la trifulca junto con titánides y dioses como Poseidón y hasta Ares, que no era muy conocido por su bixexualidad, o Zeus. Muchos le tenían celos y otros lo deseaban.  
  
Mientras Afrodito, encantado con la atención que recibía, sonreía de forma encantadora y que haría a más de uno quedarse sin aliento pues sus sonrisas son más hermosas que un amanecer.  
  
—Hermana ¿qué hacemos?—Hestia estaba desesperada mientras veía como todos estaban a punto de enzarzarse en una guerra.  
  
Hera negó con la cabeza mientras veía a su alrededor, vio furiosa como su marido miraba embobado a ese nuevo dios, también estaba preocupada por el caos ¿qué podía hacer para detener esto? Hera rezaba a las Moiras por una solución.  
  
¡BUM! ¡BUM!  
  
Todos guardaron silencio por el ruido y miraron en dirección a las grandes puertas de oro del salón del trono.  
  
Las puertas se abrieron y la persona que entró los sorprendió.  
  
Por segunda vez desde la llegada de Afrodito un nuevo dios los sorprendía, el dios, la diosa más bien, debido a su figura. Aunque llevaba armadura y casco, era mujer llevaba un martillo pesado en la espalda y unas pinzas, herramientas de herrería.  
  
Afrodito vio a la recién llegada y se burló por su apariencia ¿acaso pretendía atraer a alguien vestida de ese modo? Y vio que su pierna derecha llevaba un fijador de metal por lo que tuvo que sufrir una lesión en el pasado.  
  
Los dioses estaban desconcertados ¿quién era ella?  
  
La mujer cojeando un poco se acercó al trono de Zeus y se arrodilló mostrando sus respetos, luego hizo lo mismo con la reina pero este fue un poco más esforzado y Hera juraría que la miraba de reojo y no era una amistosa.  
  
—Sus grandes y gloriosas majestades soy una diosa que viene de las profundidades del mar y he venido a traeros regalos que he echo para vosotros y el consejo olímpico—  
  
Los inmortales se quedaron sin palabras y Zeus la miró con interés.  
  
—Deduzco por las herramientas en la espalda que eres herrera ¿no?—  
  
—Así es mi señor—  
  
Ares soltó una carcajada y luego otros le siguieron, el propio Afrodito se reía como las campanas y arroyos pero era de una forma burlona ¿En serio era una mujer? Pero si hacía un trabajo para hombres.  
  
El dios de la guerra dijo lo que pensaba el nuevo dios—¿Herrera? ¿a quién pretendes engañar? Eso no es trabajo para mujeres deberías estar en un telar en vez de una fragua y llevando armadura—  
  
Artemisa la diosa de la caza se adelantó y le dio una mirada acerada con sus ojos plateados intimidando al dios de la guerra.  
  
—Una mujer puede perfectamente hacer lo mismo que un hombre, yo misma soy la diosa de la caza y supero a los dioses y mortales en esa área que llamas solo para hombres—dijo con sarcasmo.  
  
Hefesto miró a la diosa de la caza y asintió con la cabeza en agradecimiento y Artemisa acepto con una sonrisa, aquella diosa ya le caía bien.  
  
—Por supuesto señor Ares me gusta el telar pero también trabajo con el metal y creo armas y otros artilugios, además de la piedra y piedras preciosas—  
  
—Tiene razón hermano—se adelantó Poseidón, saludó a la diosa—De hecho mi familia y mi reino le ha hecho múltiples encargos y puedo decir que en cuanto a habilidad supera a la de los cíclopes—  
  
Ante eso todos en la sala dieron exclamaciones de sorpresa incrédulos, los olímpicos miraban a esa diosa sorprendidos y el propio Zeus estaba sin palabras, los cíclopes era considerados maestros herreros, nadie les superaba y fueron ellos los que forjaron las armas suyas y de sus hermanos.  
  
—¿Lo que dices es cierto Poseidón?—  
  
El dios de los mares asintió—¿Recuerdas del herrero que os hable? Pues es ella, hizo además la corona de Amfitrite junto el tridente y la caracola de tritón—  
  
Ahora las diosas la miraban con interés y hasta con ansias, habían visto la corona de Amfitrite y estaban absolutamente enamoradas de esa hermosa pieza de joyería.  
  
Hera también, sintió una gran envidia al ver que la corona de la reina del mar era más esplendorosa que la suya, cosa que la avergonzó pues ella era la reina de los dioses su corona debía ser la mejor de todas.  
  
Zeus ahora muy curioso quería saber lo que hizo—Está bien muéstranos tus regalos pero antes no, nos has dicho tu nombre—  
  
—Por supuesto mi señor me llamo Hefesto—  
  
Ante ese nombre tuvieron que contener una risa Afrodito se esforzaba más que nunca ¿quién pondría un nombre masculino a su hija?  
  
Hera estaba totalmente pálida y quieta, ahora lo entendía todo miró su pierna con la abrazadera y recordó que era allí donde tenía esa malformación, debió imaginar que esto ocurriría.  
  
Hefesto levanto la cabeza y miró a su madre, la reina no podía ver sus ojos pero podía sentir su mirada atravesándola.  
  
—He hecho magníficos tronos para todos los Olímpicos—


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hefesto saca unos hermosos tronos para los olímpicos en especial uno para la reina.

Hefesto sacó de su cinturón de herramientas una bolsa de arpillera pero no era una bolsa normal podía guardar los objetos más grandes encogiéndolos y así como si de una función de magos fuera sacó un increíble trono de oro y adamantino.  
  
Zeus miró aquel trono asombrado—¿Ese es para mí?—viendo los rayos del respaldo y las águilas que coronaban ambos lados del respaldo en la parte superior como cabezales.  
  
La diosa asintió—Sí lo hice para que fuera especialmente resistente a los rayos y también un canalizador cuando los uses, he usado oro, adamantino y respaldo y el asiento está hecho de una cómoda tela que se suele encontrar en unos gusanos de seda celestiales de Asia.  
  
Zeus prácticamente babeaba por ese nuevo trono y el suyo actual le parecía una vergüenza en comparación con el otro. Rápidamente se sentó y jamas se había sentado en algo tan cómodo y reconfortante el poder fluía y podía canalizarlo desde su trono.  
  
Los otros olímpicos viendo esa obra maestra miraron ansiosos lo que la diosa herrera hizo para ellos.  
  
Uno a uno les entregó a los dioses sus respectivos tronos a Hermes era uno de cuarzo pulido con escenas de viajes y su símbolo un caduceo con cartas y mensajes, tenía los respaldos de oro y plata.  
  
El de Deméter era de madera no supieron cómo lo hizo pero la diosa se las arregló para que de cada reposabrazos surgieran dos gruesas raíces, estaba hecho de la mejor madera y tenía grabados hermosos campos cebada y del respaldo salían amapolas, si te acercabas olía a campo.  
  
El de Artemisa era de plata emitía el mismo brillo que la Luna y las piedras del respaldo estaban hechos de piedra lunar cabe decir que la diosa estaba más que encantada con el trono.  
  
Su gemelo Apolo obtuvo uno de oro macizo que despedía un brillo dorado igual al sol y dependiendo de si era el amanecer, tarde o anocheciendo el trono lo imitaba y despedía una suave música que era el de las musas.  
  
El de Ares estaba hecho de Hierro y piedra negra con piel de dragón con cráneos humanos al final de los reposabrazos y daba la impresión que habían derramado sangre en el trono, también tenía gravados terribles escenas de guerras y matanzas.  
  
Ares se enamoró de ese trono.  
  
Dionisio obtuvo uno de madera del que salían vides y sabrosas uvas el dios borracho se quedó sin palabras.  
  
Poseidón obtuvo uno hecho de coral y perlas además del hermoso metal azulado que había inventado Hefesto unos delfines coronaban los reposabrazos y desde allí sentía el poder de los siete mares, Poseidón podía sentirlo claro pero con este asiento al igual que su hermano menor ahora era mejor en sus dominios.  
  
Le dio una mirada de gratitud a la herrera quien asintió hacía él.  
  
Afrodito miraba a los dioses muy contentos con sus nuevos tronos con celos y envidia, cómo deseaba tener uno.  
  
Entonces la diosa Hefesto se dio cuenta de él y se quedó sin aliento.  
  
Había visto muchas cosas hermosas en el mar pero nada se comparaba a ese hermoso dios, sus ojos eran de un color como el azul del mar y la amatista y su cabello rojo era como el fuego de su fragua y volcanes, su piel tenía el color perfecto de las perlas pero era tersa y suave a la vez.  
  
La diosa jamás había visto algo tan hermoso.  
  
Con vacilación y timidez se acercó al guapo dios e intentando armarse de valor se puso enfrente de él.  
  
—Yo...—Hefi quería golpearse la cabeza por su tartamudeo—Yo no he hecho ninguno para ti no sabía que estarías, pero te prometo que te haré un magnífico trono—  
  
Afrodito enarcó una ceja y sonrió internamente parece que sus encantos funcionaban con esta diosa también y por su habilidad para hacer cosas hermosas podía sacar provecho.  
  
—Sí lo esperaré con ansias—le dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante.  
  
La diosa asintió y se fue tambaleándose un poco aturdida por el dios, hasta su voz era encantadora y su sonrisa...soñaría con ella.  
  
Artemisa vio esa interacción y negó con la cabeza preocupada y se aproximó a la herrera.  
  
—Hefesto yo que tú me mantendría alejada de él es un aprovechado y solo te quiere para que le des cosas, solo te hará sufrir—  
  
Pero la diosa no la escuchaba se había enamorado de ese dios y le pidió a la diosa de la luna quién era, la otra sin más remedio se lo explicó, no quería que Hefesto se acercara a él le haría daño.  
  
Cuando se enteró de que todos competían por él enseguida se desanimó, jamás se fijaría en alguien como ella una diosa acorazada y que trabajaba en una fragua y siempre estaba sucia del trabajo, se deprimió.  
  
Pero dejó esos pensamientos atrás y miró a su madre la última a quien debía entregarle su trono se acercó ante ella y le entregó su trono, Hera abrió mucho los ojos impresionada.  
  
El trono estaba hecho oro blanco y de unos metales que imitaban los colores del pavo real, su animal sagrado Tenía la flor de loto decorando el trono parecía tan real... además al lado del trono había cetro de plata y oro con flores perfectamente esculpidas rematado en un cuco.  
  
Los dioses se quedaron sin palabras eran hermosos, la propia reina estaba sin palabras...  
  
—¿Y bien mi reina? ¿no los probareis? Un trono y un cetro dignos de la reina de los dioses—


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera cae en la trampa y Hefesto puede castigarla.

Hera miraba el trono y el cetro, deseando tomarlos pero insegura, miró a Hefesto que no mostraba nada a través de los ojos de su casco.

Al final no pudo resistirlo se sentó en el trono y tomó el cetro, eran hermosos y por un instante se maravilló hasta que notó como unas cadenas invisibles salían y la sujetaban fuertemente al trono, el cetro que sostenía se pegó a su mano y no podía soltarlo.

—¡Socorro! ¡no puedo salir!—

Los dioses se alarmaron viendo a su reina atrapada, miraron a la diosa que se limitó a recoger su saco y marcharse tranquilamente.

—¿¡Que has echo!? ¡liberala!—

Hefesto se detuvo ante las puertas doradas y se volvió hacia Zeus.

—No lo haré padre—todos estaban sorprendidos por esa revelación sobre todo Zeus—Ella se lo merece, cuando nací resulté débil y malformada y ella me repudió arrojándome desde un barranco al mar. Thetis me encontró y cuidó de mí pero yo no he podido olvidar lo que esa mujer me hizo—dijo señalando a Hera—Tiene lo que se merece, adiós—

Se fue dejando a los dioses atónitos y procesando lo que les dijo, Zeus se volvió hacía su esposa.

—¿Es cierto Hera?—

La reina sintió todas las miradas en ella y se sintió humillada y avergonzada pero mantuvo la compostura.

—Sí—

Todos murmuraron.

—¡SILENCIO!—tronó el señor de los cielos haciendo callar a todos, Zeus miró a su esposa furioso por la situación sino también porque desconocía la existencia de una hija y lo que le hizo...

Hera a veces podía ser casi tan cruel como su padre.

—Ya hablaremos de esto más tarde Ares, Enyo id a buscar a Hefesto y haced que la libere—

Ambos dioses de la guerra aceptaron, a ninguno de los dos les gusto Hefesto desde el primer momento y al descubrir su parentesco solo aumentó.

Afrodito había observado todo el desenlace con diversión y curiosidad, tenía que reconocerlo esa diosa tenía agallas no muchos se presentarían allí a plantar cara.

Ares y su hermana Enyo encontraron a la diosa en un pueblo forjando tranquilamente, ambos dioses con sus armas desenfundadas la apuntaron amenazadoramente.

—¡Libera a Hera o sufrirás un tormento mayor que el Tártaro—dijo Ares

—¡Ya lo oíste perra!—rugió Enyo.

La herrera se volvió hacia ellos y en un tono casi aburrido dijo una sola palabra.

—No—

Eso los cogió por sorpresa.

—¿No?—

—Ya me habéis oído no pienso hacerlo a ver si así os entra en esos cerebros diminutos que tenéis—

Enyo furiosa se abalanzó sobre ella, pero para sorpresa de ambos dioses de la guerra Hefesto agarró la espada con sus pinzas y con su martillo la golpeó en su armadura creando una tremenda abolladura y rompiéndole varias costillas de golpe.

Ares estaba sorprendido, esa armadura estaba echa de metal divino incluso él apenas era capaz de abollarlo.

¿Como de fuerte era esta diosa?

Ahora Ares sin subestimar a la diosa le dio un mandoble pero Hefesto se lo devolvía sin problemas hasta que de un fuerte golpe con su martillo le rompió la espada en mil pedazos.

—Ahora ambos marchaos de mi fragua—

No hizo falta que lo repitiera dos veces los dos dioses con el rabo entre las piernas se fueron más rápido que uno de los rayos de Zeus.

Cuando Zeus se enteró del fracaso de los dioses tronó y el cielo se llenó de rayos, pero se calmó si la fuerza no funcionaba sería la diplomacia.

Muchos dioses fueron a verla ofreciéndole lo que quisiera oro, joyas poder, pero Hefesto se mantuvo firme y rechazó todo lo que le ofrecían.

Pero un día vino Dionisio el dios del vino, la diosa lo miro y volvió enseguida a su trabajo pero no se fiaba, había oído hablar de Dionisio y el dios de la locura podía ser más de lo que aparentaba.

—¿Puedo quedarme un rato aquí?—

—Mientras no me molestes—

Dionisio se sentó y estuvo un buen rato sin decir nada mientras veía a la diosa herrera trabajar—Tengo curiosidad ¿nunca te quitas el casco?—

—No delante de los demás—

—Perdona pero es sin ofender ¿pero es para ocultar tu deformidad y aspecto?—

La diosa no dijo nada pero Dionisio sintió que había acertado.

—En el Olimpo muchos son así de arrogantes pero les has demostrado que eres más que eso aprisionando a Hera y haciendo correr a esos dos dioses de la guerra fue lo mejor—se rió—¿Pero esa venganza te ha hecho sentir mejor?—

Hefesto lo miró—No—la verdad es que no le hizo sentir mejor.

—Mira lo que te hizo Hera fue horrible pero no puedes seguir atrapada en el pasado, ya le has dado su lección créeme no lo olvidará y se lo pensará antes de volver a ofenderte, has puesto ha todos esos dioses en su sitio—

Hefesto lo pensó por un momento y decidió liberar a Hera Dionisio tenía razón, no podía estar atrapada por viejos rencores como la mayoría de los dioses.

—De acuerdo—


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hefesto libera a Hera y Zeus decide hacerla olímpica además de casarla con Afrodito para disgusto de tres dioses.

Hefesto y Dionisio volvieron al Olimpo Hera aún estaba en la sala del trono, llevaba días sin poder salir de ese trono e incapaz de despegar su mano del cetro y le dolía todo el cuerpo. Cuando vio llegar a su hija se temió lo peor ¿acaso venía a regodearse o hacerle otra tortura?  
  
Durante esos días los dioses intentaron sacarla pero sin éxito y luego paso a ser la exhibición de todo el monte, cada dios, diosa, ninfa o sátiro iban a verla según ellos a ayudarla y compadecerla pero en realidad era para burlarse a su costa.  
  
Por eso cuando vio a su carcelera sintió un escalofrío.  
  
Todos los Olímpicos miraron la escena con atención Afrodito, que recientemente se había convertido en un Olímpico, observaba con interés.  
  
—Te liberaré de tu encierro a cambio de que prometas que nunca más le harás esto a un hijo tuyo, jamás les harás lo que me hiciste a mí y los aceptarás independientemente de su aspecto. Si pudiste aceptar a tus hijos Ares y Enyo cuyo carácter deja mucho que desear entonces también puedes con los demás—  
  
Los de la sala del trono se rieron por su comentario sabiendo que era verdad.  
  
Hera aceptó y juro que nunca más lo haría, no quería que le pasara lo mismo que volvieran vengativos y mejor no hacer enojar más a Hefesto.  
  
Hefesto al fin la liberó, con un rompecabezas oculto en el trono la diosa, por fin libre de sus cadenas se tambaleó y estiró sus miembros, en ese momento aparecieron las Parcas y todos inmediatamente se arrodillaron, (Hera con dificultad)  
  
 _Levántate Hefesto, hija de Zeus y Hera._ Lo hizo obediente, _Afrodito hijo de Urano levántate y da un paso adelante._  
  
El dios hizo lo que les dijo y a continuación los destinos entonaron un cántico tan antiguo como ellas mismas.  
  
 _Afrodito desde hoy eres el dios del amor, el deseo, la sensualidad y la belleza lleva tus deberes con sabiduría y buen juicio y se digno de ellas._  
  
Afrodito asintió todos los de la estancia incluida Hefesto pensaban que esos dominios le pegaban sobre todo el de la belleza.  
  
Luego a continuación se volvieron hacia la herrera.  
  
 _Hefesto has demostrado ser una más que digna diosa, mostrando fuerza y entereza en los momentos difíciles además de una gran inteligencia por eso te nombramos diosa de los herreros, artesanos, joyeros, escultores, los volcanes, el fuego, la forja y la metalurgia._  
  
Con eso los destinos se fueron en un destello de luz dejando atónitos a todos los presentes la diosa había recibido muchos dominios y dones lo que indicaba lo poderosa que era.  
  
Ares y Enyo estaban furiosos y celosos ni ellos cuando recibieron sus dominios tenían tantos y esa tullida va así sin más y poseía más.  
  
Zeus entonces se adelanto para proclamar un anuncio, todos lo escucharon en silencio.  
  
—Mi hija Hefesto ha demostrado su valía e ingenio por eso he decidido hacerla olímpica también—  
  
Todos jadearon sorprendidos incluida la diosa herrera, cierto que quería justicia para ella y estaba contenta con lo que recibió de las Parcas ¿pero ser una olímpica?  
  
—Padre no creo estar a la altura, solo soy una diosa coja...—pero Zeus la cortó molesto de que se menospreciara de esa forma.  
  
—Ni una palabra más, eres más que digna y no importa tu aspecto o tu condición física, eso no ha sido impedimento para que escarmientes a tu madre y pusieras en huida a Ares y Enyo. Eres digna de ser olímpica, es más te nombro herrera de los dioses—  
  
Tanto Ares como Enyo estaban humillados, ya estaban avergonzados de que esa fea los derrotara fácilmente pero que encima la nombraran olímpica cuando ni Enyo lo era y a Ares le costó mucho serlo debido a las súplicas de Hera a Zeus para que Ares lo fuera.  
  
—¡Padre no puedes hablar en serio!—dijo Ares furioso, pero se encogió cuando Zeus los miro furioso.  
  
—Hablo muy en serio Ares ella ha demostrado su valía y además os derrotó a ti y a tu hermana y huisteis como cobardes ¡si no fuera porque eres mi primogénito con Hera te expulsaría del consejo y no serías más que un dios menor!—  
  
Ares agachó la cabeza avergonzado.  
  
—Y he estado pensando en como acabar con las disputas por Afrodito si esto sigue así estallará una guerra civil, he encontrado a la esposa perfecta para ti Afrodito—  
  
El dios del amor se congeló y miró fijamente a Zeus.  
  
—Lo he pensado y tu esposa será Hefesto—  
  
Todos los de la sala del trono estaban incrédulos ¿casar al dios más hermoso de la existencia con la diosa más fea? Algunos tuvieron que contenerse de reír.  
  
Afrodito estaba de un pálido mortal, miraba al rey de los dioses esperando que fuera una broma, pero por la cara seria del dios no lo era. Miró horrorizado a la diosa acorazada, no tenía ninguna delicadeza cojeaba de una pierna y actuaba como un hombre además de ser fea y malformada.  
  
Mientras Afrodito quería gritar y sacarle los ojos al dios del rayo Hefesto pensó que lo había oído mal ¿Zeus había dicho que se casaría con Afrodito? No lo podía creer estaba tan feliz.  
  
Artemisa miraba a su medio hermana con preocupación, sabía como acabaría ese matrimonio y no quería que Hefesto sufriera por culpa de ese imbécil vanidoso y que le rompiera el corazón.  
  
Así Zeus los casó a una emocionada y feliz Hefesto y a un taciturno y furioso Afrodito.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Afrodito furioso por lo ocurrido confronta a Zeus.

—¿Podrías esperar un momento querida? Me gustaría hablar con Zeus un momento—Afrodito casi se le atraganta la lengua al pronunciar la palabra **querida** , estaba claro que a partir de ahora tendría que decir y hacer muchas cosas que no quería.  
  
Hefesto asintió y el dios del amor con su gracia y elegancia se fue en busca del rey de los dioses.  
  
Lo encontró en su palacio dándole de comer a sus águilas, el hombre pelirrojo sin ninguna palabra encaró al dios.  
  
—¡Cómo te atreves a hacerme esto!—furioso miro al dios del rayo que se mantenía tan calmado como siempre lo que le enfureció más—¡Quedamos en que no me casaría!—  
  
—Es cierto y cumplo mi palabra pero eso fue antes de descubrir la de problemas que causarías en el Olimpo poniendo en peligro el orden y la paz del panteón. Además deberías haberte asegurado de que te daba lo que quería haciéndome jurar por el Styx antes de que tú me dieras tan alegremente lo que yo te pedí—dijo con una sonrisa astuta y pícara.  
  
Afrodito lo miró furioso.  
  
  


Flashback  
  
  


_En la isla de Chipre ocurría un hecho insólito, en un lugar del océano las aguas brillaban inmensamente, los delfines nadaban alrededor de ese lugar y poco a poco se acercó a las playas de la isla hasta que de sus aguas surgió un hermoso hombre como nunca se ha visto.  
  
Por la forma en que se movía podría ser una mujer como era tan guapo pero también varonil y su musculatura perfecta resaltaba su belleza.  
  
Los espíritus de la naturaleza estaban hechizados con su presencia y las ninfas prácticamente babeaban por él, hasta los sátiros le lanzaban miradas lujuriosas. El dios paseó por las islas hasta que los espíritus del viento lo llevaron al Olimpo y le ataviaron con una túnica blanca y dorada y joyas de oro.  
  
No cabe decir que su llegada causó un gran revuelo y todos peleaban por él.  
  
Para calmar las cosas le asignaron su propio palacio que se encontraba cerca de una gran cascada y con vistas magníficas de un lago brillante. El palacio era blanco y de oro con tallados de olas debido a sus orígenes.  
  
En poco tiempo tuvo muchos regalos de los habitantes del Olimpo y recibía (visitas) tanto masculinas como femeninas, el dios no le decía que no tanto si fueran hombres como mujeres.  
  
Los pocos que no les gustaba eran Artemisa la diosa frígida de la caza lo miraba con disgusto algo que ofendió el dios ¿cómo se atrevía esa aburrida diosa a tratarlo así? Debería estar agradecida de que sus ojos vieran a un dios más hermoso que ella y seguramente sería un descanso para los ojos de la virginal y sosa diosa.  
  
Hera la diosa del matrimonio, lo odiaba por que hasta que apareció él era considerada la diosa más bella y ahora tenía la atención de todos incluido su marido Zeus.  
  
Precisamente Afrodito le invitó que viniera a su palacio, cuando llego el poderoso dios Afrodito se estaba dando un relajante baño de burbujas y le pidió a sus sirvientes que si Zeus viniera lo llevaran ante él sin importar como estuviera.  
  
Zeus entró en la estancia y se quedó paralizado por la hermosa vista el sensual dios, se estaba bañando y soplando las burbujas de sus manos, cuando lo vio le sonrió de forma coqueta y se levantó de las aguas sin importarle en absoluto mostrarle su desnudez al rey de los dioses.  
  
El dios tuvo que contenerse para no abalanzarse sobre él pero lo estaba poniendo severamente a prueba y Afrodito lo sabía por la forma en que le sonrió.  
  
—Por lo que veo no tienes ningún sentido del decoro—Le reprendió Zeus con una sonrisa astuta.  
  
Afrodito se encogió de hombros y se secó de forma lenta, los ojos del dios del rayo seguían sus movimientos—No me considero alguien recatado y creo que ya hay bastantes dioses así—hizo una mueca pensando en Artemisa y Hera o Deméter.  
  
Zeus se rio.  
  
—Estoy de acuerdo no sabes cuanto sobre todo con mi esposa que además es malhumorada e irascible—  
  
—Te compadezco de que estés casado con ella, con todo el respeto—el joven no pondría aprueba sus límites, Hera podía ser odiosa pero a pesar de que Zeus no la aguantaba seguía siendo la reina y no toleraría esa falta de respeto.  
  
Zeus asintió con aprobación, viendo que además este dios de hermoso era cauto y no iba ciego.  
  
—¿Y para qué me querías llamar?—preguntó mientras se acercaba lentamente al dios y cogía unos de sus mechones largos de cabello rojo.  
  
—O es una cosa sencilla mi rey—Afrodito pasó un dedo por la mandíbula perfecta del rey de los dioses, tenía que admitirlo pero Zeus era impresionante—No quiero casarme jamás, sería un desperdicio que solo un ser vivo disfrutara de mí—  
  
Zeus estaba embobado con Afrodito y a poco estuvo de perderse su petición.  
  
—Entonces ¿sellamos el trato?—el dios pelirrojo se acercó hasta que sus labios solo estuvieron a pocos milímetros de Zeus.  
  
—Lo que tú quieras estoy de acuerdo en que sería una tragedia que solo uno pudiera estar contigo—  
  
El dios de forma hambrienta beso a Afrodito quien le respondió con la misma intensidad, los dos se metieron en la bañera disfrutando del agua caliente y su propio calor._   
  
  


Fin del flashback  
  
  


—¡Me engañaste! ¡en cuanto estuviste conmigo se acabó el trato!—Afrodito miró furioso al dios del rayo.  
  
El rey de los dioses frunció el ceño, no le gustaba que lo llamaran mentiroso o no cumpliera sus promesas, las mentiras eran más bien rodeadas con miel y en cuanto a las promesas siempre las cumplía siempre que estuviera a su alcance.  
  
Pero en esta ocasión no.  
  
Estaba furioso con Hera, su esposa le explicó todo y eso lo enfureció más. Que le ocultara un hijo y que encima la arrojara desechándola sin más, en una cosa se juró así mismo Zeus que jamás se parecería a su cruel padre Cronos.  
  
Viendo así a su hija y su sufrimiento además de su valía le otorgó un puesto entre los olímpicos, también le dio su mano a Afrodito no solo para parar las disputas en el Olimpo sino también creía que una buena esposa centrada y fuerte le iría bien al dios del amor y lo ayudaría a madurar y mejorar.  
  
También su hija Hefesto merecía felicidad, había visto su reacción al ver al dios, aunque no podía ver su expresión por el yelmo era claro lo que sentía por Afrodito y pensó que era lo menos que podía hacer por su ella.  
  
Ya le fallo uno de sus padres él no lo hará.


	8. Chapter 8

Hefesto trabajaba en un collar de oro con unos zafiros que había cortado y pulido, suspiró le había tomado toda la noche y la mañana hacerlo y asegurarse de que no hubiera ningún fallo o imperfección.

Igual que su futuro dueño, quien físicamente era perfecto y lo mismo quería de todo a su alrededor ya fueran objetos y seres vivos.

—Hola Hefi _—_

La diosa se volvió hacia Hermes, el dios mensajero con una cómoda túnica blanca hasta las rodillas, unas alitas en su cabeza y en sus sandalias y su caduceo de oro. Sus ojos eran de un vivo color azul moreno y de pelo rizado oscuro.

El dios ciertamente era muy hermoso como todos allí.

_Excepto yo._

Hermes la abrazó y ella se lo devolvió, Hermes a diferencia de los demás dioses era muy amable y no le importaba en absoluto su apariencia o su cojera y ambos medio hermanos se llevaban muy bien.

—He venido por un mensaje, es un pedido de Eos. Quiere que le hagas un carro de oro rosáceo con rubíes y diamantes rosas _—_

—Está bien _—_ Observó el pedido y lo puso en la mesa.

—Oye Hefi luego voy a ir al mundo mortal con el tío Poseidón y Amfitrite ¿te apuntas? _—_

Hefesto lo pensó un momento la verdad es que no se tomaba un descanso desde hacía días y le vendría bien.

—Está bien _—_

Hermes se despidió y continuó su trabajo aún le quedaban muchos mensajes que entregar.

Hefesto continuó su trabajo hasta que lo terminó, una vez que el collar estaba listo lo guardo en una elaborada caja de madera que tenía tallados delfines, el sol y animales. Estaba pintado de forma delicada y magistral con oro y plata.

Cogiendo su bastón salió de su taller caminando con un poco de dificultad, el palacio era hermoso de mármol blanco, oro y numerosos retratos. Hefesto caminó hasta llegar a una puerta de oro y llamó, esperó hasta que oyó un _pasa._

Al entrar se encontró a su esposo tumbado dando de comer a una de sus amadas palomas mientras una ninfa tocaba la lira entreteniendo a su maestro.

Afrodito se volvió hacia la recién llegada.

—Oh, ¿ya terminaste lo que te pedí? _—_

—Si—sacó la caja y se lo tendió, el dios del amor rápidamente lo agarró admirando la caja y se quedó embelesado cuando la abrió y vio el hermoso collar.

—Un magnifico trabajo como siempre ya puedes irte—agitó una mano como si no fuera más que una sirvienta.

Hefi asintió, ni siquiera le había dado una palabra de gratitud pero era algo de lo que estaba acostumbrada. Sin embargo cuando estaba por irse se volvió hacia Afrodito que estaba ocupado admirándose en el espejo con su nuevo collar.

—Una cosa Afrodito _—_ preguntó vacilante _._

—¿Si?—le contesto sin siquiera mirarla, solo centrado en el espejo.

—Me preguntaba si podríamos tú y yo salir mañana a pasear, conozco un sitio muy hermoso que te encantaría—había encontrado en un rincón perdido un hermoso valle que daba al mar en uno de sus muchos paseos que daba para alejarse del ajetreo del Olimpo.

El dios del amor le dirigió una sonrisa que ocultaban sus ganas de reírse.

—Lo siento querida pero tengo asuntos importantes, debo ir a Chipre a ver a mis seguidores que me van a entregar mis ofrendas y después ayudar a una pareja _—_

—Ah lo entiendo—no era la primera vez que rechazaba una invitación suya para que salieran o una cita de echo ya había perdido la cuenta—Bien espero que lo pases bien y por cierto te he echo la comida, ve a comerla pronto ahora que está recién hecha—

—Descuida lo haré—y siguió con lo suyo.

Dándose por despedida Hefesto se fue y decidió hacer el encargo de Eos y después salir con sus tíos y su hermano Hermes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cuando Hefesto se fue Afrodito rápidamente fue a una de las habitaciones que tenían la puerta cerrada.

—Ya se ha ido puedes salir—

Un dios muy alto de pelo oscuro y crueles ojos rojos salió estaba desnudo excepto por una sábana que le rodeaba las caderas y mostraba su cuerpo bien trabajado y musculoso cubierto de cicatrices de guerra.

—Menos mal pensé que esa tonta lisiada no se iría jamás ¿podemos continuar por donde lo dejamos?—dijo mientras tomaba de la cintura posesivamente a su amante que reía, a su lado la ninfa que había tocado la lira antes sonrió mientras empezaba a desnudarse.

—Lo lamento pero mi esposa venía a entregarme lo que le pedí—le mostró el increíble collar mientras Ares con avidez pasaba sus manos por en torso de Afrodito y su cuello por donde pasaba el collar—Además quería que saliera con ella a pasear ¿te imaginas?—lo dijo en un tono que parecía que la sola idea era más halla de lo absurdo sino también ridículo—¿Salir con esa adefesio? ¿que diría la gente si me vieran con esa criatura lamentable y horrible—

Los tres se rieron de la diosa herrera, burlándose a sus espaldas. No era ningún secreto que Afrodito tenía amantes y le era infiel a sus esposa pero de sus favoritos eran Ares y Enyo, ambos hermanos no solo eran hermosos sino salvajes que lo atraían como un imán. Ni una sola vez había tocado a su llamada esposa ni la beso, le había pedido esperar y ella accedió.

Flashback

_Ambos estaban en su habitación nupcial ninguno sabiendo como proceder en ese momento._

_Finalmente Hefesto decidió empezar—Yo...lamento todo esto, sólo quería vengarme de mi madre. Nunca esperé todo esto, sé que no es lo que esperabas pero te prometo que haré de nuestro matrimonio lo más confortable para ti—_

_Afrodito la miró, a pesar de las palabras de la diosa el hombre todavía estaba profundamente resentido no sólo con su padre sino con ella, la rabia y la humillación lo cegaron. Podría haberse negado pero permitió todo esto, no se ablandaría por las palabras de una lisiada con la que ahora se había visto obligado a atarse._

_Al ver la muda respuesta de su ahora esposo Hefesto no sabía que hacer hasta que decidió empezar a quitarse su casco._

— _¡Espera!—_

_La diosa se detuvo._

— _Mira debe de haber un motivo por el que no quieras mostrarte y respeto tu privacidad—_

— _No me importa si tú me ves ahora eres mi esposo ¿como vas a besarme...?—_

— _¡No! No hace falta yo...aún no me siento preparado y seguro que con todo esto tan rápido tampoco lo estás—la verdad es que vomitaría si veía su rostro cubierto de cicatrices y sus deformaciones debajo de su armadura, se estremeció._

_Hefi bajó la cabeza, la verdad es que aún no se sentía preparada aunque deseaba besar a Afrodito pero no iba a presionar debido este matrimonio forzado._

— _No te preocupes esperaré lo que haga falta—_

Fin del flashback

Ella podía esperar sentada por toda la eternidad jamás estaría con ella si algún día sucedía Afrodito en broma decía decía que antes de que eso sucediera él perdería su título de dios del amor.

—Vamos a comer la comida que preparó mi esposa, su cocina y sus creaciones son de las pocas cosas que me agradan de ella—dijo riéndose con los demás.

Comieron y después volvieron a lo que hacían antes de que Hefesto los interrumpiera.

Si sólo Afrodito se diera cuenta de la suerte que tenía de tener a una esposa que de verdad lo amaba y se preocupaba por él pero eso algún día el destino se lo cobraría muy caro.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atenea nace y ambas se llevan muy bien pero no se puede decir del resto de sus hermanos.

El tiempo siguió pasando y las cosas seguían igual, Afrodito la trataba como si fuera una sirvienta y sólo interactuaba con ella cuando le pedía algo, crear una joya para él u otra cosa, aparte de eso seguía actuando frío con ella.

Lo cual le dolía, Hefesto intentaba cualquier cosa para agradarle, charlar con él, escuchar sus problemas hacerle la comida, obsequios y hasta toleraba sus infidelidades. Si Hefesto no era ninguna tonta como pensaban su marido y la mayoría de los dioses que creían que era una tonta deformada y despistada riéndose de ella a sus espaldas.

Pero ella lo toleraba pues sabía que este no fue un matrimonio precisamente voluntario y no podía reprocharle nada aunque no podía negar que duele y se sentía humillada, los dioses que estaban con Afrodito en especial las diosas la miraban con suficiencia y superioridad como si ella no fuera más que polvo que debía barrerse del suelo.

No sólo los amantes de su esposo los otros dioses no la insultaban abiertamente, al fin y al cabo era hija de los reyes y una Olímpica pero le daban comentarios hirientes y humillantes.

_Oh señora Hefesto tu también tienes tus cualidades, cada vez que una de nosotras se siente mal consigo misma solo tiene que pensar en usted o verla y nos sentimos como su esposo, las más bellas del mundo. Le dijo en una ocasión Selene para después irse mientras se reía de ella con los demás._

La mayoría de sus hermanos también eran así, sus medio hermanas las nueve musas era muy desagradables con ella tratándola con frialdad y desprecio y cuando pasaba al lado de ellas cuchicheaban entre ellas para estallar en carcajadas a continuación.

Pero Apolo era el peor, el maestro de las musas y también su hermano, el dios era muy hermoso pero también vanidoso con los de su alrededor sobre todo con ella. A menudo el y las musas solían burlarse de ella o jugarle malas pasadas como esconderle sus herramientas o empujarla a uno de los lagos del Olimpo.

Hefesto sabía que ese desprecio por parte de todos no era sólo por su apariencia sino porque consiguió lo que todo el monte anhelaba, casarse con el dios más bello, aunque no había ningún motivo para que se sintieran celosos con ella, ellos conseguían con su esposo lo que ella todavía no había podido.

Pero los peores eran Ares y Enyo.

Esos dos desde el principio la odiaban y la tenían tomada con ella, supuso que nunca se recuperaron del todo de la humillación que sufrieron por ella ese día cuando les dio la paliza. Ambos eran muy crueles pero no se atrevían a atacarla no después de lo que pasó.

Pero a Hefesto no le importaban las burlas y desprecios de los demás, y la ventaja es que así sabía quienes la querían de verdad y no por su apariencia.

Y no todos eran así Hermes era un gran amigo suyo y su hermana Artemisa solía ir a visitarla a su fragua y ver sus proyectos, en varias ocasiones acompañaba su hermana cuando iba de caza, incluso hoy en día se asombraba de que su medio hermana fuera gemela de ese insufrible dios del sol.

Su tío Poseidón quería a su sobrina y la respetaba, lo mismo con su esposa Amfitrite siempre le tuvieron aprecio y desde que descubrió su parentesco ahora estaban más cerca.

También su tío Hades, no entendía porque todos le temían si era poderoso pero un dios amable y justo, se conocieron un día que Hefesto pidió permiso para entrar en su reino para conseguir materiales. El hombre sintió curiosidad, no muchos querían entrar en su reino y así conoció a la famosa hija de su hermano.

Su padre por otro lado......

Zeus no es que fuera cruel con ella de echo era de los pocos que no la trataban mal o la insultaba, el rey de los dioses estaba impresionado por las creaciones de su hija, su inteligencia y también su amabilidad y ella estaba feliz de tener un padre.

Pero todo cambió un día cuando Zeus tuvo un horrible dolor de cabeza.

Flashback

_Zeus bramaba en su trono sujetándose la cabeza con fuerza, era insoportable. Palpitaba y sentía sus venas hinchadas pensaba que su cerebro explotaría dentro de su cabeza._

— _¡Mi amor!—Hera se precipitó hacia su marido, aunque exteriormente se odiaban en el fondo ambos se amaban el uno al otro y la reina de los dioses no podía soportar verlo así—¿¡Que te pasa!?—_

_Hefesto miró alarmada a su padre, jamás lo había visto así siempre se había mantenido como alguien fuerte y que no mostraba debilidades pero ahora gritaba y sufría como nunca antes. Poseidón opinaba igual miraba preocupado a su hermano._

— _¡Hefesto!—la llamó, ella se precipitó para estar delante suya._

— _¿Si padre?—_

— _Golpéame la cabeza con tu pico y martillo—_

_Creyó haber oído mal y los demás también._

— _¿Cómo?—_

— _¡Ábreme la cabeza con el pico! ¡ese dolor no puede ser peor que el que tengo ahora!—_

_La diosa miró a los demás pero ninguno sabía cómo actuar Apolo no sabía como tratar el dolor de cabeza de su padre y los demás tampoco._

_Fue a su fragua y agarró las herramientas, iba corriendo muy rápido a pesar de su abrazadera en la pierna se plantó ante el rey de los dioses quien tenía una mirada de urgencia ¡APRESÚRATE!_

_Hefesto lo hizo y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con el pico y el martillo, el rey de los dioses se quedó inmóvil y al principio no pasó nada pero luego una luz cegadora inundó la estancia seguida de un feroz grito de batalla. De la cabeza de Zeus surgió una mujer completamente armada con una armadura, escudo y lanza._

_Todos estaban tan sorprendidos que por una vez el normalmente ruidoso salón del trono se quedó en completo silencio._

_La mujer de pelo oscuro y ojos grises los miró de forma seria pero con una gran inteligencia y sabiduría en ellos._

Fin del flashback

Ese fue el nacimiento de su hermana Atenea hija Metis pero no era el resultado de una de las aventuras de su padre. Metis fue la primera esposa de Zeus y su primer amor, pero una profecía vaticinaba que engendraría un hijo destinado a derrocarlo y para evitarlo Zeus la hizo desaparecer.

Y aunque hoy en día tenía remordimientos todavía de lo que le pasó a la titánide, se quedó enseguida prendado de Atenea. Inteligente, hermosa, fuerte y una excelente estratega.

Atenea rápidamente se convirtió en la hija favorita de Zeus pero a Hefesto no le importaba, ella no era celosa como Ares que estaba furioso con su nueva hermana por tener ese favoritismo con su padre. De echo ambas se llevaban muy bien y tenían muchas cosas en común al ser ambas diosas artesanas e inteligentes, era normal que terminaran por hacerse amigas.

—Hefi—Atenea entró en la fragua con un brillo en los ojos que Hefesto conocía muy bien.

—¿Que has creado Atenea?—

La diosa de la sabiduría se congeló, su hermana era de los pocos que la cogían desprevenida.

—No sé como lo haces pero siempre adivinas cuando he creado algo—

La diosa herrera se rió, un sonido extraño que reverberaba en el casco pero a la vez hermoso y todo un logro, Hefi no solía reír.

—Por tu cara, cada vez que creas algo tienes ese brillo y emoción que sólo puede tener uno al concluir algo que le entusiasma—

Atenea sonrió por supuesto Hefesto la entendía bien y a pesar de que no le veia el rostro cuando creaba algo su voz se tornaba más entusiasta y alegre.

—Has acertado, lo admito y he creado el carro—

—¿Carro?—

Atenea le explicó como era su función y que se podían complementar con un caballo.

—Entonces en cierto sentido tu y Poseidón habéis colaborado—

—Um, si tal vez—

Hefesto suspiró era bien sabido de la rivalidad entre ambos sobre todo cuando Atenea ganó la ciudad de Atenas algo que su tío nunca olvidó.

—Bueno vamos a ver tu invento—las dos diosas fueron en camino a ver la última creación de Atenea.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se inicia un motín en el Olimpo y Hefesto no participa creyendo que es una tontería.

Algo no iba bien.  
  
Hefesto lo sabía, tenía esa sensación pero no sabía qué era. Últimamente había tenido el presentimiento de que no todo iba bien no sabía qué pero daba la sensación de que algún día estallaría.  
  
Todo seguía igual Hefesto en su fragua del Olimpo o la que tenía en los volcanes, solía ir allí a trabajar cuando quería soledad, trabajaba con autómatas que había creado junto a los cíclopes.  
  
De hecho su presentimiento resultó ser verdad un día que mientras estaba en el Olimpo escucho cierta conversación entre los dioses.  
  
  


Flashback  
  
  


 _Hefesto con su bastón cojeaba por los pasillos luminosos del Olimpo, Zeus le había pedido que hiciera unas mejoras a su rayo, un gran honor, y la diosa volvía de hablar con su padre._ _  
  
__—_ _¡No puede seguir así, el trono le ha subido a la cabeza!—esa voz era de su madre Hera._ _  
  
__—_ _Shssss, ¿Quieres que nos oiga? Si se entera de lo que planeamos será el fin—susurró Apolo._ _  
  
__—_ _A lo que íbamos Zeus merece un escarmiento tal vez derrocándolo se le baje los humos y además de que el Olimpo tenga un mejor gobernante—_ _  
  
__¿Hera, Apolo y Poseidón? ¿Qué en el Tártaro sucedía?¿rebelión? No eso no podía ser._ _  
  
__Al final sin poder soportar todo eso más salió de las sombras a confrontarlos y efectivamente allí estaban junto a otro que no escuchó y para su sorpresa también estaba Atenea._ _  
  
__—_ _Hermana no me digas que tú...vas a participar en esto—_ _  
  
__Los otros viéndose sorprendidos y atrapados por la diosa no pudieron negar lo que hablaban, Hefesto aunque cojeaba era sorprendentemente sigilosa._ _  
  
__—_ _Hefesto entiéndelo no puede seguir así podría volverse un tirano—dijo Atenea._ _  
  
__La diosa herrera negaba con la cabeza incrédula._ _  
  
__—_ _¡Es una locura! ¡puedo imaginarme a ese cabeza hueca hacer algo así—dijo señalando a Apolo—¿Pero de ti? Eres más inteligente que eso Atenea, esto no va a salir bien y la furia de padre será terrible—_ _  
  
__—_ _No es asunto tuyo Hefesto es por todos, Zeus ha demostrado ser un incompetente y no ser un buen gobernante—dijo Hera con severidad._ _  
  
__—_ _Pero mejor que Cronos seguro ¿o habéis olvidado madre y Poseidón que fue Zeus quien os rescató?—los miró furiosa—Sé de que va esto, lo hacéis en realidad por el poder—miró decepcionada a Poseidón—¿Y también para vengarse de tal vez de un marido por sus infidelidades?—dijo esto dirigiéndose a Hera que no la miró a los ojos._ _  
  
__Los otros se movieron incómodos porque las declaraciones de Hefesto eran ciertas, la diosa sacudió la cabeza y se fue de allí cojeando._ _  
  
__La diosa de la sabiduría se sintió terriblemente mal._ _  
_  
  


Fin del flashback  
  
  


La herrera esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que cambiasen de idea y no lo hicieran, sabía que Zeus como rey dejaba mucho que desear, pero tampoco fue un tirano sanguinario como Cronos, y no veía a ninguno de ellos siendo un buen gobernante para ser sincera.  
  
En ese momento oyó un estruendo en su fragua seguido de unos gritos, Hefesto sabía que lo habían hecho, se habían vuelto contra Zeus.  
  
  


xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
  


Hefesto estaba con su martillo trabajando he ignorando el caos que había ahora mismo en el Olimpo finalmente los amotinados habían atrapado a Zeus con una cuerda de cien nudos y se le podía oír bramar y soltar todo tipo de cosas terribles que les haría a los que le hicieron esto.  
  
Su madre Hera había engañado a Zeus durmiéndolo y a continuación dando la señal a los demás dioses para atraparlo ahora los demás dioses y seres no sabían que hacer, los que eran leales a Zeus no podían liberarlo pues estaba vigilado por Atenea, Poseidón, Hera y Apolo. Los demás solo rezaban al Caos para que no hubiera un derramamiento de sangre.  
  
En ese momento apareció Hebe su querida hermana, la diosa de la juventud que junto a Eileithyia eran las únicas hermanas de sangre completa que la aceptaban y amaban, Hefesto las quería con locura y era muy protectora de ellas.  
  
Hebe tenía el pelo rubio de color miel y ojos azules como el cielo, mejillas como manzanas, alegre y cariñosa, ya estaba entrando en la adolescencia pero conservaba la energía y alegría de un niño.  
  
—¡Hermana!—la diosa de la juventud con alegría abrazó a Hefesto.  
  
—¡Ouh Hebe! Ten cuidado con ese abrazo podrías hasta derribar a Ares—Hefi le puso una mano en la cabeza a la diosa más baja quien resopló.  
  
—Ojalá así seguro que no se metería más contigo o conmigo—Odiaba cuando su hermano se metía con ella pero sobre todo con Hefi.  
  
No entendía por qué Ares detestaba tanto a Hefesto era verdad que al dios de la guerra no le gustaba mucha gente pero tenía un especial odio por Hefi, su hermana era buena y cariñosa pasaba tiempo con ella. Pero su madre, Ares y Enyo la ignoraban y despreciaban si tan solo le dieran una oportunidad a Hefi.  
  
Hebe y Hefesto, que decidió descansar, estaban charlando cuando Ares irrumpió en la fragua de forma ruidosa.  
  
—¡Hebe te estaba buscando! ¡mueve tu inútil trasero y ayúdame a despojarme de mi armadura quiero darme un baño, estúpida!—  
  
Hebe se fue a levantar pero fue detenida por Hefesto quien furiosa se levantó en su lugar y encaró a su hermano idiota.  
  
—No lo hará hasta que se lo pidas de forma educada y le pidas perdón, Hebe no merece que le hables o trates así—dijo en voz baja pero amenazadora.  
  
El dios de la guerra sonrió con burla a su hermana.  
  
—No te des esos aires hermana, padre ya no está aquí para que sigas haciendo lo que te dé la gana o de la cara por ti—  
  
—¿Desde cuándo he necesitado a padre para que luche mis batallas? Y eres tú quien hace lo que le da la gana así que yo que tú no hablaría más—  
  
Ares se puso rojo de ira y sus ojos rojos se encendieron pero Hebe interfirió poniéndose entre ambos.  
  
—Por favor no quiero más peleas iré contigo a ayudarte Ares, Hefi luego me reúno contigo tranquila no es nada—  
  
Sin otra opción solo pudo ver como Hebe se iba con ese imbécil, todavía no entendía cómo Hebe lo aguantaba, siempre fue muy amable y cariñosa con todos incluidos Ares y Enyo aun cuando la trataban peor que su esposo la trataba a ella.  
  
Suspiró, en cierto sentido ambas se parecían pero no consentiría que Ares siguiera tratando a Hebe así si no ese tonto tendría el martillo de la diosa herrera incrustado en un lugar muy incómodo.  
  
 **Hebe es la diosa de la juventud y copera de los dioses, ayudaba a Hera a enganchar los caballos a su carro y bañaba y vestía a su hermano Ares y él la trataba irrespetuosamente (esto es cierto), pero la diosa siempre tenía paciencia con él. Supongo que era porque también era la diosa del perdón o la misericordia, por eso tenía tanta paciencia con él.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se lleva a cabo la rebelión contra Zeus. Quien furioso los amenaza de formas terribles.

Zeus mirada a sus captores, incluso estando atado de pies y manos aún intimidaba. Después de haber sido engañado por Hera lo habían atado, en cuanto saliera lamentarían eternamente lo que hicieron.

—Querido hermano, esposa e hijos ¿creéis que esto os saldrá bien?—dijo con voz oscura y un brillo siniestro en sus ojos que los asustó.

Zeus podía tener un lado oscuro, ese mismo que hizo encadenar a Prometeo que provocó un gran diluvio y fue un temible guerrero en la titanomaquia. Sobre todo cuando alguien lo desafiaba en su autoridad o insultaba de cualquier manera.

Atenea lo miró sin inmutarse.

—Padre esto lo hacemos por el bien de todos, sólo queremos que rectifiques—

Zeus endureció su mirada—Por el bien de todos, esto seguro que es para derrocarme y también hacerse con el poder—

Hera estalló—¡De nuevo con tus paranoias! ¿y de quien es la culpa? Te estás volviendo como nuestro padre—

Los ojos de Zeus se encendieron y afuera oyeron una tormenta junto a varios rayos que expresaban la ira del señor de los cielos.

—¡¡¡NO SE TE OCURRA COMPARARME CON ÉL HERA SI NO LO OLVIDAS YO OS SALVE A TÍ Y A LOS DEMÁS DE ESE MONSTRUO JUNTO A NUESTROS TÍOS!!!—Rugió junto con los cielos.

Hera se levantó furiosa,

—¡¡¡PUES DEMUÉSTRALO Y NO TE COMPORTES COMO ÉL!!!—Se calmó un momento—Nuestros hermanos y yo siempre te estaremos agradecidos por lo que hiciste por nosotros pero eso no justifica que empieces a comportarte así y me trates mal—

Se hizo un silencio pesado Zeus cerró la boca no queriendo hablar más y los demás se retiraron para que se calmara y reflexionara.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Era bien entrada de noche y la tormenta no cesaba Zeus todavía estaba furioso y amargado por esta traición a manos de su familia, cuando escapara de allí no tendría piedad de ellos como no la tuvieron con el atándolo como un mero animal.

_Pero no pueden mantenerme así para siempre._

Y era cierto porque en ese momento apareció Thetis quien alertada por los gritos del rey de los cielos y las noticias de lo ocurrido decidió acabar con este caos y compadeciéndose fue a hurtadillas al palacio.

—¿Mi señor?—

Zeus se volvió y la reconoció, era Thetis la mayor de las nereidas y madre adoptiva de Hefesto.

—Señor he venido a rescataros he traído conmigo a Briares el centimano—al lado de la nereida apareció un gigante con cien manos y cincuenta cabezas.

—Thetis serás recompensada por esto te lo puedo jurar por el Styx—dijo Zeus con gratitud.

Briares liberó al rey de los dioses y sin perder tiempo cogió su rayo y con furia buscó a sus captores, los encontró en la sala del trono e irrumpió con fuerza allí sorprendiéndolos.

—Creo que es hora de acabar con toda esta farsa—Zeus les sonrió de una forma que los asustó.

Sin decir más se abalanzó sobre los amotinados y con la ayuda de Briares los sometió, a Poseidón le soltó un rayo y a Apolo lo golpeó con fuerza mientras el gigante agarraba a las dos diosas, Atenea se defendía como podía pero estaban en desventaja contra en centimano y la furia de su padre.

Cuando todo paso encadenaron a los cuatro, pero Zeus tenía algo especial preparado para su esposa, su traición fue de la que más le dolió, la llevó hacía unas montañas heladas donde soplaba un fuerte viento del norte y la encadenó del cielo con cadenas de oro mientras que en cada pie le ponía un yunque.

Aquello fue un castigo excesivo incluso para los que estuvieron en desacuerdo con la rebelión, los otros olímpicos rebeldes también fueron castigados pero no de esa forma tan severa.

Poseidón y Apolo fueron despojados de su divinidad pero aún conservaban su inmortalidad, tendrían que servir al rey mortal Laomedonte quien les pidió construir enormes murallas alrededor de la ciudad Troya.

Sorprendentemente Atenea se libró del castigo, la diosa de la sabiduría habló con su padre y consiguió engatusarlo para que no la castigara pero falló cuando también quiso que perdonara a los demás sobre todo a Hera.

Zeus apareció en su palacio y vio a sus hijas, Eileithyia estaba muy pálida su pelo castaño normalmente ordenado en un moño estaba suelto y desordenado. Tenía además ojeras, pero la que estaba peor era Hebe apretaba los dientes fuertemente junto a los ojos mientras se tapaba los oídos. A su lado estaba Hefesto quien sostenía a su hermana y le acariciaba el pelo con suavidad, no se podía ver la expresión de la mujer pero se percibía su malestar.

En cuanto lo vio puso a Hebe con suavidad al lado de Eileithyia susurrándole algo a la diosa de los partos quien asintió. Hefesto fue hacía su padre y ambos fueron a otra habitación con balcón donde se oían mejor los lamentos de Hera.

La diosa herrera estaba con los brazos cruzados y el cuerpo en tensión mientras escuchaba desde lejos los gritos de su madre. Aunque en el pasado ellas dos tuvieron sus diferencias la diosa del fuego no soportaba que su madre sufriera ese castigo tan severo. Hebe no lo llevaba bien, tampoco soportaba oír gritar a su madre e intentaba no escucharlo.

—¿Tú lo sabías?—preguntó Zeus.

Hefesto se volvió hacia él.

—¿La rebelión? Si escuché por casualidad a escondidas lo que tramaban—

El dios del rayo estaba molesto.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?—

—Porque ellos no me lo hubieran permitido, como bien sabes, yo al igual que otros. Intenté hacerles cambiar de parecer que era una estupidez este motín pero no me escucharon sobre todo a mí—Hefi bajó la cabeza—Sabía muy bien lo que ocurriría les advertí de las terribles consecuencias—

Zeus sabía que su hija tenía razón, por lo que descubrió algunos sabían lo que tramaban esos cuatro pero no podían decir nada.

—Sabía que los castigarías pero nunca imaginé que llegarías a ese grado con madre ¿era necesario? Es demasiado—

—¡Tu madre me traicionó! ¡tengo que darle una lección para que no vuelva ha hacer algo así!—Zeus no lo entendía, Hefesto y Hera nunca tuvieron una buena relación y ella ahora la defendía.

—A Poseidón y a Apolo no los has castigado de forma tan dura y a Atenea ni eso pero sí a tu esposa la has etiquetado de cabecilla de toda la rebelión cuando no es verdad—hizo una pausa—Pero no te haré cambiar de opinión ¿verdad? Sólo te pido una cosa padre y es por Hebe y Eileithyia no prolongues demasiado el castigo de madre te lo ruego—

Sin decir más se fue de la habitación para volver con sus hermanas sabía que convencer a Zeus de que anulara el castigo de Hera era imposible, su padre era demasiado terco pero al menos podía pedirle que no lo prolongara demasiado tiempo.

Hera no fue la mejor de las madres con ella pero eso no significaba que le gustara verla así a pesar de todo seguía siendo su madre.


	12. Viaje 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los olímpicos acompañados por algunas deidades menores deciden visitar algunos panteones, Hefesto quedará impresionada por las diferentes culturas y conocerá a interesantes dioses.

Pasó el tiempo y los que fueron castigados por la rebelión volvieron, Poseidón y Apolo terminaron su tiempo al servicio del rey de Troya pero no los recompensó cosa que los enfureció, el rey de los mares soltó un horrible monstruo marino sobre la ciudad.

Hera volvió también, sólo estuvo una semana encadenada pero para ella fueron como diez años terriblemente largos. Durante un tiempo estuvo más callada de lo normal y apenas se dejaba ver cosa que perturbó a todos.

Pero con el tiempo se recuperó, no sería la reina de acero divino de no hacerlo pero la experiencia más que ablandarla solo la endureció más, lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte ese dicho le venía muy bien a Hera.

Zeus para aligerar las cosas decidió que él, los olímpicos y algunas deidades menores hicieran un viaje diplomático para visitar a algunos panteones.

Cada cierto tiempo algún panteón venía a visitar otros como un modo de conocerse, aprender unos de otros y estrechar lazos y aunque tenían un acuerdo explicito de no luchar jamas entre ellos (ya tenían bastantes con sus conflictos internos) estaban bien esos viajes para fortalecer lazos.

Así que Zeus junto a los Olímpicos, Pan en dios de los salvaje, las nueve musas, ninfas y sátiros fueron de viaje.

Primero fueron al panteón nórdico allí fueron recibidos por Odín y su esposa Frigg. El dios le faltaba un ojo, fuerte de constitución aparentaba unos cuarenta y la barba rasa en vez de larga y un casco de oro y acero con alas.

—¡Bienvenidos a Asgard!—

Zeus se adelantó y le estrechó la mano luego se volvió hacía Poseidon y se dieron dolorosas palmadas en las espaldas.

—¿¡Que hay viejo perro de los mares!?—le dijo el gobernante nórdico.

—¡Muy bien viejo tuerto! ¡por lo que veo los años tampoco pasan en balde en ti!—dijo Poseidón con alegría.

El y Odín desde siempre se llevaron bien quizá por sus naturalezas impredecibles y tumultosas.

A continuación Zeus se acercó Frigg una hermosa mujer de unos treinta años, pelo rubio como el oro, ropas típicamente del norte pero lujosas y una corona con dragones nórdicos y un broche en forma de muérdago que llevaba.

Zeus la saludó educadamente y Hera y ella se abrazaron, ambas eran amigas desde hace tiempo ya que pueden identificarse entre ellas al ser reinas, diosas del cielo, matrimonio y maternidad además de tener maridos que son un poco...desastres por así decirlo.

Thor era hijo de Odín pero no de Frigg sino de una Jotun, una raza de gigantes poderosa y que solía estar en conflicto con los Aesir, el dios de rayo tenía el pelo rubio rojizo, alto y musculoso con barba, armadura típica de los nórdicos y un martillo que llamó la atención de Hefesto-

El dios debió notar su mirada porque se volvió hacia ella.

—¿Te interesa?—

La diosa asintió.

—Es un arma muy bien elaborada, por lo que veo han empleado hueso de dragón de la tormenta por el color, hierro de Asgard y oro—observó el cinturón que lo sostenía de oro finamente intrincado junto a sus guantes de hierro—Y puedo ver que tu cinturón y guantes también son especiales están hechos con metales y una parte de la cuerda con sostiene a Fenrir ¿no?—

Odín y Thor la miraron fijamente, los de la sala se quedaron en silencio y Hera ya se veía en un severo apuro por las tonterías de su hija.

_Nos va a meter en un lío por su culpa, por eso no quería que viniera con nosotros._

Pero para sorpresa de todos el padre todos se echó a reír junto a Thor.

—¡Vaya, vaya veo que eres muy aguda has acertado!—Odín estaba impresionado por esa diosa—¿Quién eres joven?—no la había visto en sus reuniones anteriores con Zeus.

—Hefesto—

Thor la miró con interés—¿Así que tú eres la famosa diosa de los herreros? Veo que tu reputación es bien merecida—debía reconocerlo esta mujer tenía un gran talento, no muchos a simple vista reconocerían lo que componen sus armas y por su armadura y porte también debía ser una gran guerrera, le recordaba a las valquirias, junto a sus hermanas Atenea y Artemisa.

—Gracias señor y perdonad mi impertinencia de antes no puede evitarlo, sus armas son extraordinarias—

Un brillo de respeto apareció en los ojos de Odín esa chica era inteligente y sabía comportarse no como la mayoría de sus hermanos. Zeus sonrió con orgullo algo que no solía mostrar a su hija.

Thor también estaba impresionado—No lo es en absoluto y me halaga que una diosa de tu calibre las valore seguro que los enanos se sentirían honrados, pero no hablemos más aquí hay un banquete esperándonos—

Así fueron hacía un gran salón con hermosas doncellas sirviendo y guerreros y espíritus Thor de forma galante le ofreció un brazo a la asombrada Hefesto y ella lo cogió, siempre había oído que Thor era un hombre rudo y algo bruto pero demostraba más caballerosidad que Apolo o Ares.

Mientras Dionisio y Hermes se reían sonriendo a su hermana, le estaba yendo bien y Atenea también fue halagada bastante por Odín con sus conocimientos de táctica y estrategia. El padre de todos se llevaba bien con ambas diosas tenía una sabiduría que rivalizaba con Atenea y su inteligencia y conocimientos se mezclaban bien con los de Hefesto. Freya por otro lado congenió con Dionisio y Artemisa al ser una diosa del amor y la fertilidad como el dios de las fiestas y el éxtasis además de ser una diosa de la guerra como la diosa de la caza y Atenea.

El único que no estaba contento era Afrodito, desde que vio la interacción de Thor con Hefesto estaba de mal humor. ¿que se creía ese dios nórdico actuando así? Lo que más lo desconcertó fue lo relajada y feliz que se veía su esposa con él algo que lo molestó por alguna razón y sin poder aguantar más se levantó y vertió hidromiel sobre la diosa herrera.

—¡Oye!—Thor miró furioso a ese vanidoso dios pelirrojo.

Él se limitó a sonreír.

—Perdonad fue sin querer—dijo de forma maliciosa.

El dios fulminó con la mirada al dios del amor, cierto que la primera vez que lo vio se quedó embobado al verlo. Los rumores sobre la belleza deslumbrante de Afrodito eran ciertas y al principio planeó insinuarsele para comprobar el otro rumor de si era tan bueno en la cama como decían.

Pero después de ver su comportamiento hacía su esposa el deseo se apagó viendo como actuaba con ella. Comprobó que Hefesto era una mujer brillante, amable e interesante y no merecía aquello.

—Puede pero aún así deberías ayudar a tu esposa ya que has sido tú quien lo ha causado—

Afrodito se quedó quieto con los dientes apretados.

—Le pediré a uno de mis sirvientes que la ayude, perdona esposa—

Hefesto asintió se levantó y se fue acompañada de una de las sirvientas a ayudarla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He integrado en una parte de la historia algunos dioses de otros panteones, espero que os guste.


	13. PERSONAJES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este no es un capítulo exactamente, aquí e puesto a los personajes de mi historia, espero que os guste.

**Hefesto: hija de Zeus y Hera** **diosa de los herreros, artesanos, joyeros, escultores, los volcanes, el fuego, la forja y la metalurgia. Excepcional artesana pero despreciada por muchos, siendo el objeto de burla del Olimpo, pero fuerte y de mente brillante e ingeniosa. Una de las diosas más amables y comprensivas pero si la enfureces de verdad incluso su padre tiene miedo. A pesar de todo no es de guardar rencor ni suele enfadarse, siente un gran amor por su esposo a pesar de sus infidelidades, junto a su frialdad. Es muy cercana a su hermana Atenea y sus hermanas completas Hebe y elitia. No toma en serio las amenazas de Ares y Enyo y los considera solo unos abusones a pesar de que la subestiman es una guerrera muy capaz y una diosa extremadamente poderosa.**

* * *

**Afrodito: Hijo de Urano, dios del amor, el deseo, la sensualidad y la belleza. El dios más hermoso y deseado del Olimpo, carismático, coqueto, vanidoso con su aspecto, encantador y amoroso con los que le importan y cruel con los que le ofenden. Desprecia a su esposa y le es infiel constantemente, sus amantes favoritos son Ares y Enyo. Sin embargo es un hipócrita pues muestra unos celos increíbles a cualquiera que se acerque con intenciones coquetas a Hefesto y los castiga de forma brutal y espectacular.**

* * *

****

**Ares: Hijo de Zeus y Hera, dios de la guerra la fuerza bruta y la violencia, así como del tumulto, confusión y horrores de las batallas. Conocido por su brutalidad y crueldad, es amante de Afrodito tiene una rivalidad con su medio hermana Atenea a la que odia y siente celos, aborrece a Hefesto por ser una lisiada y considerarla un monstruo además de que en el pasado lo derrotó humillándolo. Desde entonces él y su gemela Enyo intentan hacerle la vida un Tártaro pero siempre fracasan.**

* * *

**Enio: Diosa de la guerra, la destrucción, la sed de sangre y la carnicería y destructora de ciudades es gemela de Ares al igual que él disfruta de la destrucción, sádica y violenta acompaña a su hermano al campo de batalla provocando derramamientos de sangre y planea la destrucción de ciudades. Siente un gran odio hacía Hefesto y se complace cuando su propio esposo la engaña con ella y su hermano pero en el fondo teme la cólera de su hermana.**

* * *

**Hera: Reina de los dioses, diosa del matrimonio, la maternidad y las mujeres. Es una mujer que se toma sus deberes muy en serio, hermosa, poderosa y orgullosa y muy celosa con las aventuras de su esposo y se venga castigando de forma cruel a sus amantes e hijos. Arrojó a Hefesto siendo solo un bebé pero ella se vengó desde entonces no le ha quedado más remedio que aceptarla en las filas de los olímpicos. Pero aún sigue avergonzada de ella y la trata con frialdad, también es madre de Hebe, Ilitía, Ares y Enio. Se lleva mejor con sus otros hijos incluso con los dos últimos a pesar de como son.**

* * *

**Zeus: dios del rayo y el cielo, rey de los dioses y padre de muchos dioses y héroes conocidos. Suele serle infiel a su esposa aunque en el fondo la ama, su hija favorita es Atenea pero ama a todos sus otros hijos y procura no ser como su propio padre Cronos, los apoya y alienta también, pero puede ser un padre severo cuando tiene que serlo y un rey implacable si algo no sale como quiere.**

* * *

****

**Hebe: diosa de la juventud, la misericordia y el perdón, copera de los dioses y ayudante de su madre y su hermano Ares quien suele insultarla y tratarla mal al igual que Enyo, su hermana mayor Hefesto es muy protectora con ella y la defiende ferozmente de esos dos. Hebe ama mucho a Hefesto y es una de las pocas personas que la ama por como es no por como se ve y la diosa del fuego la quiere mucho.**

* * *

**Eileithyia: diosa de los partos y las comadronas, es una diosa muy amable y tranquila se preocupa mucho por Hebe y Hefesto e intenta ayudarlas en lo que puede, Hefesto por su parte la cuida mucho. La diosa es una de las pocas que encara a su madre por su tratamiento a Hefesto y discute con Ares y Enyo por lo mismo y también por Hebe.**

* * *

**Atenea: diosa de la sabiduría, la estrategia, la guerra y las artes es la patrona de la ciudad de Atenas que se disputó con Poseidón en el pasado y dejó una rivalidad entre ellos. Es contraparte de su hermano Ares, quien es los aspectos más brutales de la guerra, ella representa la meditación y sabiduría en los asuntos de la guerra. Tiene una rivalidad con su tío Poseidon y con Ares pero se lleva muy bien con Artemisa por ser ambas diosas vírgenes y luchadoras, también con Hefesto al ser una diosa de la artesanía y la herrería, ambas se respetan mutuamente y suelen trabajar juntas y entrenar.**

* * *

**Apolo: Es el dios de la música, la lira, el sol, la luz, curación, plagas, y pastores. Hijo de Zeus y Leto hermano gemelo de Artemisa con quien comparte un vínculo profundo de gemelos, considerado uno de los dioses más hermosos el y las nueve musas entonan cantos que alegran a todos, excepto para los que consideran personas no gratas como Hefesto.**

**Arrogante y orgulloso Apolo valora la belleza en la música y en lo demás y desprecia aquello que no es perfecto como su media hermana a quien desprecia continuamente juntos con las musas y le ofende que ella lo ignore continuamente sin hacer caso a sus insultos, pero sabe que no se puede propasar es la herrera de los dioses y forja sus flechas, además de ser buena amiga de su gemela lo cual el dios del sol no entiende.**

* * *

**Artemisa: diosa de la luna, la caza, castidad y los bosques hermana gemela de Apolo por quien suele tener la rivalidad típica de hermanos, a diferencia de Apolo Artemisa se lleva muy bien con Hefesto y se preocupa por ella, sobre todo por su esposo Afrodito a quien odia sabiendo que hace daño a su hermana e intenta ayudarla y se enfrenta a Afrodito no solo por ella sino por sus diferencias en sus dominios.**


	14. Viaje 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Su visita al panteón nórdico continúa pero allí también descubren su lado triste y oscuro.

Atenea y Hefesto fascinadas miraban las obras de los enanos, los dvergar o elfos oscuros, eran increíbles en la forja e inventores, habían creado las armas más importantes el collar de Freya Brisingamen, la lanza de Odín y el jabalí dorado de Frey entre otras cosas.

Las dos diosas fueron a verlos y quedaron impresionadas los enanos orgullosos inventores también se quedaron impresionados con las diosas, sobre todo con Hefesto, una herrera y forjadora como ellos.

La diosa herrera forjó una poderosa armadura resistente a las más altas presiones y temperaturas que les encantó a los enanos, Atenea tejió una capa que ninguna espada o flecha podía atravesar.

Las dos griegas aprendieron nuevas técnicas de los enanos y viceversa, hasta quedaban en una taberna para beber y se reían.

Pero no todo era diversión una noche que estaban cenando Dionisio uno de los Olímpicos más jóvenes reparó en una estatua de un hombre joven.

—¿Quién es?—

Poseidón se movió incómodo en su asiento y Odín estaba mirando fijo algo lejano con su único ojo y Frigg se quedó helada como el hielo en su trono.

—Nuestro hijo Balder, hace un tiempo que murió—

Un escalofrío recorrió la fila de los dioses griegos no era habitual que un dios muriera pero para los nórdicos desgraciadamente era algo que conocían muy bien algunos tenían una sentencia sobre sus cabezas debido a una profecía el Ragnarok.

—Es cierto Frigg, Odín sentimos mucho los de sus hijos—

El padre de todos asintió pero Frigg frunció el ceño y sus ojos mostraron a la fría guerrera que contaban las leyendas.

—¿Hijos? Creo que sólo tengo que lamentar a un hijo Zeus el otro lo mató—

Atenea frunció el ceño.

—Por lo que tengo entendido su hijo murió asesinado por su gemelo pero por los engaños de Loki—

Ante la mención del dios de las trampas los Aesir murmuraron entre ellos y la expresión de algunos se volvió salvaje y feroz como si tuvieran delante al traidor.

—¡Es lo mismo Hod lo mató junto a ese desgraciado de Loki!—la reina tomó un poco de hidromiel y continuó—Balder había estado teniendo pesadillas sobre su muerte y yo puedo leer los sueños sabía lo que sucedería y para protegerle recorrí cada rincón de cada reino desde Midgar hasta Helheim e hice jurar a cada ser vivo u objeto que no dañarían a mi hijo—

Bajó la mirada con una infinita tristeza en su mirada, todos en la sala se habían quedado en silencio.

—Obtuve la palabra de toda la creación excepto de una minúscula planta el muérdago—se llevó la mano al su broche

—Pero no sirvió de nada el sueño de Balder cada vez era más oscura y perturbadora. Noche tras noche, él se echaba en su cama moviéndose inquieto, dominado por unas espantosas visiones de oscuridad. Sus pesadillas duraban tanto tiempo y se alargaban durante tantas noches que empezaron a hacerle mella. El solía ser tan alegre, acabó por deprimirse y se paseaba por la tierra sin hablar con nadie—

  
  


—Celebramos una fiesta donde todos le lanzaban cosas flechas, espadas y todo rebotaba pero yo en mi estupidez pasé por alto el muérdago ¡qué daño podía hacer esa planta! Loki hizo un dardo con ella y se lo dio a Hod, guió su mano hacía Balder y....

No pudo completar la frase, Frigg apretó las manos sobre la mesa y se puso pálida, Odín a su lado le puso un brazo en los hombros consolándola.

Apolo le dio un codazo a Dionisio.

—A buena hora les has preguntado eso, eres el alma de las fiestas hermano pero esta vez te has lucido—le dijo sarcásticamente.

Hefesto escuchaba la historia y se compadeció pero luego reparó en algo.

—Entonces decís que Hod lo mató pero fue un accidente, Loki lo utilizó—

Frigg fulminó con la mirada a la diosa acorazada, desde el primer momento no le gustó y las pocas veces que hablaban le hablaba de forma fría, Hefi no pudo evitar que le recordara a su madre la verdad es que no le extrañaba que le cayera mal. Hera y Frigg eran muy parecidas en algunos aspectos y amigas no era de extrañar que también compartieran su aversión hacía ella.

—Hod junto a Loki mataron a Balder pero ambos recibieron su merecido, Loki fue encadenado con una serpiente que goteaba veneno sobre él y Hod fue asesinado por un gigante que fue concebido por mi esposo específicamente para esa función—

Hefesto no podía creer esa injusticia.

—Eso no es justo majestad entiendo que castigarais a Loki ¿pero a Hod? El solo fue un peón también era vuestro hijo—

Los ojos de la reina se llenaron de dolor y rabia.

—¿Mi hijo? Hod fue una decepción desde que nació, ciego a diferencia de su gemelo Balder. Fue su ceguera lo que ayudó a Loki a matarlo—

La diosa de los herreros se congeló _fue una decepción desde que nació,_ miró a su madre y supo lo que ella pensaba, ella y Hod no eran tan distintos ambos despreciados por sus madres por algo que ellos no eligieron y con lo que nacieron.

—Supongo que sabe mi nacimiento ¿no majestad? Cuando nací resulté ser una decepción también para mi madre, nací débil, malformada y poco agraciada y ella me arrojó desde un barranco al mar. Pero sobreviví y prosperé en el mar, años más tarde me vengué atrapándola en un trono que yo cree. Ahora soy olímpica, la herrera de los dioses algo que seguro que Hera jamás hubiera esperado de mí—

Los de la sala miraban a la diosa con los ojos muy abiertos, Ares se burlaba de ella y de Hod, pensaba que los que nacían ciegos o tullidos no servían para nada y Frigg había hecho bien en matar a su hijo.

Otros como Atenea, Démeter y Hestia estaban de acuerdo con Hefesto, Hod era inocente y lo utilizaron, él no merecía aquello.

Hefesto miró a la reina nórdica.

—Seguramente tu hijo Hod tenía cualidades y aún si no las tuviera merecía una oportunidad de que lo amaras sin importar qué condición tuviera—sin soportar más se levantó de la mesa—Sé que en el Ragnarok tanto él como Balder regresarán a la vida, espero de corazón que recuperes a tu hijo Balder Frigg y también espero que algún día te reconcilies con Hod—sin decir más se fue.

Los de la mesa se quedaron callados algunos griegos intentaban disculparse pero Odín alzó una mano y les aseguró que estaba bien. En el fondo sentía remordimientos por Hod sabía que no fue realmente su culpa pero en su rabia ciega no atendió a razones, solo podía esperar que Hod junto al Balder resucitaran y fueran felices era el único consuelo que le quedaba.

  
  


  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

  
  


Más tarde esa noche todos habían se habían ido a la cama, Afrodito en particular meditaba lo ocurrido esa noche.

  
  


—¿Que es lo que piensas?—

A su lado en la cama estaba Frey el dios de la lluvia, del sol naciente y de la fertilidad. Gemelo de Freya era tan hermoso como ella, su pelo dorado despedía un destello dorado y sus ojos eran verdes como la hierba.

—Pensaba en lo ocurrido esta noche—al oír eso Frey se burló.

—Tu esposa es muy atrevida para decir esas cosas a Frigg delante de todos eso o está loca, esa caída que sufrió a manos de su madre la afectó—

Afrodito suspiró—Sí pero creo que es más bien porque es algo tonta creí que la ensartarían allí mismo—

—El viejo Odín le ha tomado respeto a tu esposa—la última palabra la dijo como si fuera una burla—No se como te pudieron casar con esa lisiada—

El dios de amor dejó de mirar el techo y se acostó de lado mirando a Frey, alzó una mano y le acarició su tonificado pecho.

—Sabes que no me dejaron opción y por lo que veo no te gusta Hefesto especialmente, al igual que Ares—

Frey endureció sus hermosos rasgos formándose una mueca de desprecio.

—Por que me recuerda mucho a Hod ese inútil dios, cada panteón tenemos nuestra oveja débil. Vosotros a Hefesto fea y coja y nosotros a Hod ciego y torpe para mí fue un alivio que mataran a ese idiota, es una pena que vosotros aguantéis a esa herrera. Lo que me da rabia es que ese idiota de Hod resucitará en el Ragnarok, si es así pienso matarlo—

Afrodito miró con curiosidad a su amante, tenía muchas similitudes con Ares ambos crueles que despreciaban lo que no era perfecto a su vista y ambiciosos, él podía identificarse con las dos últimas.

—Hefesto no es inútil ha creado las mejores armas del panteón y derrotó a sus hermanos Ares y Enio—

—Ares es un imbécil que se pregona que uno de los mejores guerreros cuando no es cierto yo si podría con ella—se volvió hacia Afrodito y le dio un beso—pero dejemos el tema y volvamos a lo que estábamos antes—

Afrodito sonrió y besó al nórdico.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El día de la partida Hefesto estaba dando un paseo cuando se topó con la fuente del árbol de los mundos, se decía que recogía la sabiduría del universo y algunos habían obtenido esa sabiduría pero a un precio.

—Eres interesante joven—

Mimir era una cabeza parlante, en la guerra entre los Aesir y Vanir murió decapitado pero lo resucitaron sumergiendo su cabeza en las aguas. Ahora tenía una sabiduría que ha veces superaba la de Odín se decía que tenía habilidades proféticas.

—Señor Mimir—

—No muchos encararían así a los reyes pero debes tener cuidado no todos son tan tolerantes—

—Lo sé pero debía decirlo lo que le pasó a Hod fue injusto—

—El mundo está lleno de injusticias señora Hefesto, no solo para ti y Hod, sino para muchos—

Ella asintió—Lo sé pero si se intentara luchar contra eso podríamos mejorar las cosas un poco más—

La cabeza le sonrió, ojala los dioses griegos fueran más como Hefesto.

—Vas a enfrentar muchas dificultades y sufrimientos joven pero esto es seguro, eres mucho más fuerte de lo que imaginas y nada es lo que aparenta—

La diosa lo miró confundida, luego se dio cuenta de que se había ido.

_¿Que había querido decir con eso?_

Hefesto caminó hacia el punto de encuentro con los demás cuando alguien se puso en su camino, era ese molesto Frey, ese dios siempre la miraba como la mayoría de los demás con desdén.

—Vaya pero si es la herrera que casualidad—

—No es casualidad si te has puesto en mi camino, pareciera que me esperabas, si me disculpas he de irme—rodeó a Frey para seguir con su camino pero para su gran molestia el dios se puso de nuevo delante suya.

—¿Te crees muy lista verdad? Pero escucha esto acabarás igual que Hod tarde o temprano sino fue tu madre sera por otra forma, este mundo es demasiado duro para nosotros Hod era un ciego que necesitaba ayuda y no podía ver nada y tú te falla una pierna y ocultas tu fealdad bajo una armadura—

Hefesto no dijo nada mientras ese idiota soltaba su perorata, se mantuvo quieta y serena.

—No Frey tú eres el que está verdaderamente ciego—el dios frunció el ceño—Los que piensan así solo ven las cosas de una forma y no pueden ver más allá de su perspectiva en mi opinión los que son como tú Frey sois lo que son verdaderamente ciegos y vulnerables—

Frey la miró con odio sin que el moviera un dedo su espada de oro summarbrander salió volando y fue directo hacia ella.

De un movimiento rápido Hefesto sacó de la nada una espada de metal divino y bronce y golpeó la espada de oro quien intento una y otra vez herirla solo para que fuera repelida por la herrera.

Frey estaba incrédulo, summarbrander es la espada a más fuerte de los reinos y tan veloz que casi no se podía esquivar.

Hefesto de forma discreta y sin que se diera cuenta Frey soltó unos hijos tan finos como la tela de araña igual de pegajosos y tan fuertes que podrían sostener a Fenrir, poco a poco se fueron enredando alrededor de la espada y con un simple tirón la espada estaba totalmente inmovilizada.

—¿Que? ¡no es posible!—no pudo decir más porque Hefesto de un fuerte tirón le devolvió la espada dándole fuertemente en la cara.

—Ten te la devuelvo imbécil—

Los dioses griegos y nórdicos que habían oído la pelea se acercaron discretamente a ver lo que ocurría, al ver como inmovilizaba la espada de verano se quedaron impresionados, el propio Odín debía admitirlo.

Sin embargo las cosas se tornaron más serias cuando Frey humillado y furioso miró de forma asesina a Hefesto, despidió una luz cegadora que dejó momentáneamente a Hefesto ciega y aprovechando se abalanzó sobre ella.

Afrodito que estaba presenciando todo esto miró alarmado lo que pretendía Frey, al ser el dios del deseo y la lujuria percibía esos sentimientos junto al odio y la rabia, ¡pretendía violarla!

Los demás también se dieron cuenta Artemisa con rabia en sus ojos se abalanzó sobre Frey y lo apartó de su hermana a tiempo, a continuación se dedicó a darle golpes a diestra y siniestra.

—¡BASTARDO! ¿¡COMO TE ATREVES!?—tuvieron que apartarla del sangriento dios.

Hefesto se incorporó con la ayuda de Atenea quien también fulminaba al nórdico.

—¡Artemisa basta ya! ¡no me ha hecho nada!—

La diosa de la luna se volvió hacia su hermana.

—Debe pagar Hefesto—

—Lo sé pero no es un dios de nuestro panteón, si lo haces podrías iniciar un conflicto. Que lo decidan ellos—

—Es cierto—Odín miró con absoluta furia a Frey mientras Freya miraba asustada y preocupada por su gemelo, lo que hizo estaba mal pero seguía siendo su hermano—Debes ser castigado—

—Y eso lo haré yo ya que soy el esposo de Hefesto—

El aire se tornó caliente y ligeramente rojizo, Afrodito con absoluta furia avanzaba hacia Frey, su pelo rojo ondeaba detrás de él dándole un aspecto salvaje y sus ojos habían adquirido un tono algo rojizo, era hermoso y aterrador al mismo tiempo.

El dios del amor puede que no amara a su esposa pero de hay a que la intentara forzar fue demasiado y ver a Frey intentarlo lo puso más allá del límite.

—¿Como te atreves a tocar a mi esposa?—sus ojos se encendieron aún más y se formó una sonrisa terrible en su hermoso rostro—Tengo un castigo apropiado para ti, _Algún día tus ojos se posarán en alguien y caerás en el más profundo amor que te llevará a tu perdición, perderás las cosas más valiosas para ti tu espada y tu vida_ —

Con eso Afrodito lanzó su maldición a Frey que tendría terribles consecuencias para Frey en el futuro.

Y una cosa que se aprendió ese día, no intentar nada con su esposa.

**Para que lo sepáis Gerd fue una giganta esposa de Frey quien se enamoró perdidamente de ella a primera vista.** **Ella nunca quiso casarse con Frey, rechazó sus propuestas Skirnir (el mensajero) finalmente la amenazó con usar la espada de Frey para convencerla de que debía contraer nupcias con él, tuvo que entregar su espada mágica a cambio de poderse casar con ella. Eso repercutió en el Ragnarok, donde morirá a manos de** **Surt** **el gigante de fuego, ya que no posee arma alguna con la que defenderse salvo las manos.** **La maldición de Afrodito se cumplió.**


	15. Viaje 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los griegos llegan al panteón que reside en una serie de islas de Asia.

Los dioses griegos dejaron las tierras de los nórdicos, se lo habían pasado bien a pesar de algunas tensiones, sobre todo lo que pasó en el incidente con Frey, Odín prometió que desterraría a Frey de Asgard durante diez años aunque este fue maldecido por Afrodito.

Su próximo destino fueron unas islas en Asia que se llamaban Japón, si antes los nórdicos le parecieron extraños esas nuevas tierras dejaron a Hefesto y a los que no estuvieron allí antes sin palabras.

Había diversas criaturas sobrenaturales los Kappa, Unas extrañas criaturas con forma humana y más o menos la misma estatura que un niño, parecían monos con un pico y un caparazón de tortuga. 

—Tened cuidado con ellos—les advirtió Hermes—Son demonios que viven en los ríos y estanques de Japón. Son monstruos letales y bromistas—el dios mensajero se reía recordando algo particularmente gracioso que hicieron los Kappas.

Los olímpicos sacudieron la cabeza viendo como Hermes se reía de forma similar a esas criaturas, los que se parecen se llevan bien.

—Parece que Hermes kun no ha cambiado nada—dijo una voz.

Se volvieron hacia la voz en un campo de arroz había un hermoso zorro que Hefesto nunca había visto, blanco como la nieve y unos puntos rojos adornaban donde debía sus cejas y unos intensos ojos azules.

Démeter en cuanto lo vio su rostro se iluminó avanzó y le hizo una reverencia que el zorro imitó, algo gracioso de ver.

—¡Cuanto me alegro de verlo señor Inari!—dijo la diosa de la cosecha.

—Lo mismo digo Démeter sama—

La diosa avanzó hacia el grupo junto al llamado Inari.

—A los que no lo sabéis todavía él es Inari el dios de la fertilidad, agricultura, el arroz y los zorros—

El zorro adoptó la forma de un anciano con una cesta de arroz y un extraño sombrero de paja que lo protegía del sol—

—Encantado de conocerles—asintió hacia las deidades más jóvenes—Me alegro de volver a verles Zeus y Hera senpai—

Hefesto estaba intrigada, ese dios era muy particular no solo porque adoptaba distintas formas de un zorro, un anciano y una mujer joven (aunque este último lo evitaba para no atraer a los dioses especialmente), sino también por su modo de actuar tan educado y formal. Por lo que leyó nunca se saludaban dando abrazos sino haciendo reverencias y usando honoríficos como kun, sama, etc.

Aunque descubriría que la mayoría de los dioses de allí eran así.

El grupo siguió hasta que Inari los condujo a una serie de palacios con el diseño de ese país pero mucho más hermosos, con templos, curiosos jardines de piedra y distintas criaturas y yokais unos espíritus o demonios con partes de animal o humanas. Aquí eran donde vivían la mayoría de los dioses tenías otras viviendas en sus templos en el mundo de los mortales también.

Delante del palacio había una mujer extremadamente hermosa llevaba un kimono blanco y unas mangas con un dibujo de un círculo rojo en cada una su tocado era muy elaborado recogido y adornado con diversas flores y unos halos dorados salían como si fueran rayos de sol.

Zeus y Hera saludaron a la diosa quien se lo devolvió.

—Saludos Zeus, Hera san, es un placer volver a verles—

—Lo mismo digo Amateratsu—Zeus le sonrió a la mujer que se mantuvo estoica, mientras a su lado Hera frunció el ceño con irritación.

Hefesto notó esto al igual que los demás que se movían incómodos. No era un secreto que Zeus se había sentido atraído por Amateratsu pero la diosa del sol era increíblemente terca y había rechazado sus avances aunque eso no impedía que de vez en cuando el rey de los dioses lo intentara.

Atenea suspiró, su padre no tenía remedio en sus maneras fuera quien fuera en cualquier rincón de la tierra era capaz de intentar conquistar a una chica.

En unos de los jardines con múltiples flores de loto se encontraba una deidad como nunca antes había visto la herrera, era un hombre de piel rojiza oscura con pelo largo y llameante, una cabeza de león sobre él y Además de un tercer ojo colocado verticalmente entre los suyos con seis brazos.

El dios fumaba en ese momento pero alzó la vista u les sonrió, a pesar de su aspecto inquietante se veía amable y sus ojos azules profundos tenían un brillo cálido en ellos.

—Saludos hacía mucho que no les veía—el hombre se levantó y saludó a los dioses.

Hestia viendo que los olímpicos lo veían con curiosidad sonrió y les susurró.

—Es Aizen es el dios del amor—

—Si querida Hestia y no olvides también que soy el dios de los músicos, las prostitutas y los cantantes, la transformación de la lujuria y el amor en el despertar espiritual—le cogió la mano a la diosa del hogar y le dio un beso casto en el dorso—Un placer como siempre señora Hestia—

Artemisa se adelantó echando chispas por sus ojos era tan aterradora que los de a su alrededor se alejaron de la furibunda diosa. Pero Aizen al verla se echó a reír de una manera musical y armoniosa.

—Y tú debes ser Artemisa, la diosa de la luna, la caza y la castidad. Perdonad si lo que hice antes lo malinterpretasteis pero sólo la salude por cortesía no soy como mis compañeros, aún así disculpad—e hizo una reverencia.

—Tranquila sobrina solo me saludaba, Aizen y yo somos amigos desde hace milenios—

El dios rojo sonrió—En efecto siento el mismo respeto por un dios del amor igual como por una diosa de la castidad lo cual no es nada malo—

Artemisa estaba sorprendida, a menudo Afrodito solía burlarse de ella por ser una diosa virgen y de la castidad y ella lo despreciaba por prostituirse y engañar a su hermana Hefesto, nunca esperó encontrarse con un dios así.

Hablaron un rato con él, en realidad Aizen era un dios muy sabio y benevolente comprendieron por que se llevaría bien tía Hestia con él, no fue el único que conocieron en su recorrido vieron a dos hombres enfrentarse en un círculo mientras cada uno intentaba empujar a su contrincante fuera del círculo.

Afrodito babeaba ante la imagen pues ambos luchadores estaban prácticamente desnudos y el dios del amor fue a verles para los celos de Ares y Enyo.

Al final uno de los contrincantes pudo vencer al otro con una llave y expulsándolo del círculo la multitud que estaba allí lo victoreó.

—¡EL VENCEDOR ES TAKEMIKAZUCH! _—_

El ganador bajó de la pista de lucha y se limpió el sudor la verdad es que era muy guapo el pelo largo recogido en esos peinados que llevaban en esa región y buena complexión aunque tenía una expresión severa.

—Vaya, vaya ¿pero que tenemos aquí? Ares y Enyo lo último que me faltaba por ver en este siglo—

El dios pelirrojo le mostró los dientes al igual que Enyo que discretamente había sacado un cuchillo.

—Y tú por lo que veo sigues igual de amargado ¿eh Takemikazuch?—se burló Ares—Por lo que veo ahora te dedicas a jugar semidesnudo abrazando a hombres—el dios de la guerra se rió.

Takemikazuch frunció el ceño pero aparte de eso no mostró nada más cosa que molestó a Ares que quería provocarlo.

—Eso no es un juego niño—dijo sin importarle que enfureciera al tonto dios de la guerra—Es un estilo de lucha y un arte que conserva mucho de la tradición sintoísta, antes era un estilo de lucha de los samuráis que tú tanto admiras, así que mide tus palabras antes de hablar **niño** —

Ares se adelantó un paso para sacar su espada pero no le dio tiempo ni de sacarla de la vaina pues Takemikazuch en menos de un parpadeo y con las manos desnudas golpeó con fuerza a al dios y le arrebato la espada enfundada y le dio una serie de golpes para también darle a Enyo que intentó apuñalarlo por la espalda.

—Por lo que veo seguís siendo los mismos niños malcriados y prepotentes de siempre mucho a hablar pero poco hacéis y sin honor por eso los samuráis jamás te aceptaran y tú diosa de la carnicería es de cobardes atacar por la espalda—

Después se marchó para asombro de todos Afrodito lleno de preocupación fue a socorrer a los dioses gemelos y miraba con furia a ese dios, iba a hacer algo cuando Zeus lo detuvo ambos dioses de la guerra se lo buscaron.

Hera que ayudaba a junto a Afrodito con sus hijos miraba furiosa a su marido, cuando Frey atacó a Hefesto si que se puso furioso y exigió un castigo pero no cuando se trataba de sus gemelos.

En cambio a Hefesto y a Atenea les estaba cayendo bien ese nuevo dios, esto iba a ser entretenido.


	16. Viaje 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las cosas empiezan a complicarse sobre todo por una cierta diosa que intenta ayudar pero que acabará por complicar las cosas aún más.

Izumo Taisha era un lugar increíble para la vista, uno de los santuarios más importantes de ese país los templos se erguían orgullosos e imponentes entre los montes cubiertos de árboles, los mortales venían adorar allí.

—Hermoso ¿verdad?—Amateratsu que normalmente era seria y regia sonreía—Cuando vine aquí por primera vez lo vi me enamoré de este sitio—

Hades miraba a su alrededor admitiendo que era cierto a la diosa del sol.

—Sí sin duda y esta bajo jurisdicción vuestra—

—Originalmente no, antes perteneció a Ōkuninushi pero mi nieto Ninigi consiguió reemplazarle a cambio se convirtió el el gobernante invisible de los espíritus y la magia—

Pasaron por unos grandes pilares mientras la diosa les continuaba relatando la historia del lugar, Atenea estaba asombrada los dioses de allí y tenían mucha historia. A lo lejos vieron a un grupo bebiendo en unas tacitas pequeñas y riendo.

Dionisio los miró con interés.

—¿Qué es eso que beben?—

—Es arroz un licor echo a partir del arroz—

El dios del vino no tardó en unirse a ese grupo para probar esa bebida Hermes y Hefesto sabían que su hermano no podría resistirse a probar alguna bebida alcohólica nueva.

Afrodito estaba con unas deidades menores y yokais atractivos sin ningún decoro o vergüenza para luego irse a una zona apartada.

—Tu esposo es un idiota ¿sabes?—

Hefesto se volvió hacia una mujer increíblemente hermosa a diferencia de los demás tenía el pelo suelto pero decorado con flores de cerezo, los labios pintados de rojo y un kimono lila con flores estampadas pero mostrando su generoso escote.

—Bueno...—dijo por aquel comentario brusco repentino y fuera de lugar de la formalidad y educación de ese lugar.

—Perdona por mi brusquedad y falta de modales soy Ama no uzume, pero no puedo evitarlo tu esposo no tiene ni un ápice de vergüenza o respeto—la diosa negaba por ese comportamiento deplorable.

—Sí bueno Afrodito nunca a sido discreto además se caso conmigo contra sus deseos—

—Aun así no es excusa peor es que salga con otros que valen menos que tú y se ve que lo amas y te preocupas por él, siendo un dios del amor el lo apreciaría pero en cambio lo ignora es más se burla de él y hasta lo desprecia—

Hefesto no sabía que decir, en el pasado le había confesado de corazón sus sentimientos a su esposo, pero su respuesta fue mirarla fijamente y reírse.

_Lo siento esposa, entiendo que te enamores de mí ¿pero que ganas con decírmelo? Deberías saber de sobra mi respuesta, no podría corresponderte ¿y si me vieran por hay contigo? Sería el hazmerreír. Lo siento querida pero deberías haberte ahorrado esta confesión así al menos te habrías ahorrado todo esto._

—El tenía razón soy una estúpida por tener esperanzas ¿como alguien como yo tiene derecho a amar?—

La diosa y Aizen, que habían escuchado todo, estaban incrédulos y disgustados ¿en serio le dijo eso y la trató así?

—Ese jovenzuelo por lo que veo todavía tiene que aprender mucho del amor—murmuró Aizen.

—Será idiota—pero así eran varios dioses en el panteón griego y en el mundo—La belleza exterior no lo es todo, yo diría que es lo menos importante—

Aizen asintió—He visto parejas conformadas únicamente por el físico y acabaron mal, en cambio si es un amor sincero y con personas de buen corazón y mente clara entonces independientemente de su aspecto son las mejores parejas—

Hefesto asintió conmovida por sus ánimos—Gracias—

Mientras la herrera se iba ambos dioses la vieron partir.

—Es una mujer encantadora—dijo Aizen—Si sólo Afrodito supiera el diamante en bruto que tiene—

—Si la fuerza de su padre y la fidelidad de su madre pero sin sus celos y crueldad—

Los dos dioses paseaban meditando el asunto.

—Si al menos pudiéramos juntarlos, he oído decir que ni siquiera su matrimonio todavía no está consumado, ni tienen hijos—dijo Ama no uzume.

—Pero Afrodito es demasiado orgulloso y terco y veo que le tiene antipatía a su esposa—

Pero Ama no uzume se detuvo enseguida con los ojos encendidos el dios rojo conocía bien esa mirada y era cuando se le había ocurrido algo, una cosa era cierta la diosa era más que una cara bonita.

En una ocasión hubo un incidente entre Amateratsu y su hermano Susanoo, el dios de las tormentas y Océanos, hizo que disgustada y furiosa se ocultara en una cueva sellándola y sumergiendo al mundo en la oscuridad y atrayendo a los espíritus malignos.

Muchos dioses intentaron hacerla salir con diversos trucos pero ninguno funcionó hasta que a Ama no uzume la diosa de la felicidad, la fertilidad y la danza se le ocurrió una idea. Se plantó ante la cueva puso un cubo boca abajo se subió en él y comenzó a bailar como una loca hasta entrar en trance. El movimiento hizo que se le desatara el cíngulo de la túnica, mostrándose desnuda delante de los otros dioses.

Era tan gracioso y cómico y que todos se pusieron a reír y Amateratsu oyendo el alboroto por fin salio curiosa por ver lo que pasaba Al asomarse, vio sorprendida su reflejo en un espejo que los dioses Ame-no-ko-yane y Futo-dama había puesto frente a la cueva, abriendo cada vez más la roca que cerraba la cueva.

En aquel momento, el dios Ame-no-ta-jikara, que estaba oculto tras la puerta, la agarró de la mano y la sacó de la cueva, impidiendo a la diosa volviera a esconderse. El dios Futo-dama extendió una cuerda sagrada para impedir que Amaterasu volviera a esconderse en la cueva.

Desde entonces era conocida como Ame-no-Uzume, la Gran Persuadora, y la Hembra Divina Alarmante que destacaba por su sensualidad.

Fuera lo que fuera lo que planeaba Aizen estaba seguro de que la diosa acabaría por crear un caos normalmente tenía buenas ideas pero no pudo evitar un mal presentimiento con esto, el camino del infierno esta hecho de buenas intenciones y seguro que esto iba ser un desastre.


	17. Viaje 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aizen y Ama no uzume llevan a cabo el plan con resultados que nunca habrían imaginado.

Esa noche se celebraba una fiesta el momento perfecto para actuar y Ama no uzume no perdió el tiempo.

Con ayuda de Aizen (a regañadientes) elaboraron una poción, la diosa puso parte de sus poderes alegría, danza y fertilidad y el dios rojo vertió belleza y amor.

—¿Estás segura de esto?—el dios rojo quería ayudar a Hefesto pero tenía malas vibraciones con respeto a esta idea.

—Tal vez así Afrodito la valore más si la ve no por su físico sino por su personalidad y espíritu—

La poción que ambos habían preparado hacía que el que la bebiera tuviera más confianza en sí mismo y sacara sus cualidades ocultas, en el caso de Hefesto su pasión, amor y sensualidad Ama no uzume estaba segura de que ella lo tendría al ser la diosa del fuego he hija de su padre, algo heredaría de él.

—Bien vamos allá—dijo sonriente.

Aizen suspiró.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Esa noche todos los dioses y criaturas sobrenaturales estaban en la fiesta Zeus bailaba con su esposa Atenea con Takemikazuch el dios iba vestido con una elegante túnica y era caballeroso ambos contaban además sus batallas y sus trifulcas con Ares.

Afrodito bebía mientras coqueteaba con una Yokai hermosa, la verdad es que se lo estaba pasando bien todos los allí eran amables y hospitalarios y el dios ya había probado placenteramente que debajo de esa máscara estoica y formal eran sin duda increíbles en el lecho.

Hermes se divertía bailando con una de las musas Euterpe la musa de la música riendo alegremente.

Ares y Enyo prácticamente se comían los labios mientras se besaban y Hades charlaba con Amateratsu.

—¿Y cómo le van las cosas en el inframundo señor Hades?—

—Bien como siempre, los muertos, los castigos y los campos Elíseos—

—¿Aún no tiene esposa?—la diosa por lo que sabía era que Hades era el único de sus hermanos que no había contraído nupcias aún.

—No, ser el rey del inframundo y dios de los muertos no atrae a muchos como usted mejor sabrá—

Amateratsu asintió sabiendo a lo que se refería, su padre Izanagi junto a su esposa Izanami crearon muchas de las islas actuales junto a dioses ambos se amaban mucho pero por desgracia la esposa de su padre murió dando a luz.

Devastado Izanagi fue al Yomi, el inframundo de su panteón, encontró a Izanami y le pidió que regresara con él, pero ella le dijo que era demasiado tarde, ya que había comido el alimento de la tierra de los muertos. Las leyes de la vida y la muerte eran las mismas en el inframundo de Hades, si comías algo del inframundo estabas atrapado allí para siempre.

Pero Izanami trataría de convencer a los dirigentes del Yomi para que la dejaran irse y pidió a Izanagi que no entrase durante ese momento. Izanagi esperó durante mucho tiempo, pero al final se impacientó, así que encendió una mecha y se adentró en el Yomi para buscar a su esposa, quebrando de este modo una de las reglas de la tierra de los muertos.

  
  


Izanagi buscó a su esposa pero cuando la encontró se horrorizó al ver que era un cadáver putrefacto, lo que provocó la ira de Izanami la cual mandó a los ejércitos del inframundo tras su marido, este consiguió escapar. Cerró la entrada con una piedra y rompió el matrimonio con Izanami, debido a esto, Izanami le lanzaría una maldición diciendo que cada día mataría a mil humanos, a lo que él respondió que de hacerlo, haría nacer a mil quinientos.

Miró a Amateratsu cuando Izanagi se limpio en un río después de escapar del Yumi engendró a Amateratsu de su ojo izquierdo, Tsukiyomi la diosa de la luna del derecho y a Susanoo de su nariz.

Se convirtieron en las deidades más importantes, pero Izanagi no volvió a ser el mismo por lo que Hades tenía entendido aunque amaba a sus nuevos hijos eran un recordatorio de lo que pasó y el triste final de su amor.

Si Hades alguna vez se casaba solo podía rogar que su matrimonio no tuviera ese triste final.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hefesto estaba en la fragua de Kagutsuchi, el dios patrón de los artesanos y herreros era un increíble artesano y guerrero también el propio dios también estaba admirado del trabajo duro y la destreza de Hefesto.

—¿No vas a ir a la fiesta Hefesto san?—el dios era un hombre totalmente de fuego como una supernova andante solo otro dios del fuego aguantaría estar cerca.

—No Kagutsuchi senpai he venido a aprender no ha divertirme—

Kagutsuchi negó con la cabeza e hizo un ruido que ha Hefesto le pareció un chasqueo.

—También se puede uno divertir, ya has trabajado bastante—

La diosa se dio por vencida el hombre era increíblemente terco cuando se lo proponía así que decidió pasar por la fiesta, sólo para estar un rato. El el camino a sus aposentos, para lavarse un poco, se topó con Aizen.

—Hola señor Aizen pensé que estaba en la fiesta—

—Si pero yo y Ama no uzume te fuimos a buscar a la fragua para que vinieras—

—No se preocupe Lord Kagutsuchi ya hizo el trabajo de convencerme para ir a la fiesta—

Aizen sonrió, _ese viejo llamarada,_ luego tenía que recordar agradecérselo al dios del fuego, en ese momento apareció la diosa Ama no uzume quien le sirvió una copa.

—No se...sólo iré un momento a la fiesta y ya está no tengo ganas de beber—Hefesto no quería emborracharse.

Pero la diosa le puso la copa en las manos—Oh no te preocupes solo es un trago ya veras te sentirás como nueva y llena de energía.

Hefesto miró la copa, la verdad es que olía bien y había algo en el olor que te embriagaba casi sin darse cuenta acercó la copa a su boca por el hueco del yelmo y se lo bebió todo. En seguida se sintió extraña como si algo se retorciera dentro de ella sentía mucho calor como si estuviera en un horno.

Ama no uzume y Aizen vieron boquiabiertos la transformación de la diosa y como un brillo dorado la envolvía y cuando desapareció la armadura estaba fuera de ella viestiendo una túnica blanca griega y ambos dioses casi se les rompe la mandíbula al estar a punto de estamparlas contra el suelo.

A funcionado mejor de lo que pensábamos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Afrodito estaba besándose con la Yokai mientras a su lado estaba Apolo esperando su turno. Afrodito con una sonrisa besó al dios del sol pero al ver la mirada celosa de Ares y Enyo sonrió.

—Tranquilos no sé por qué os ponéis así, sabéis que vosotros siempre seréis mis favoritos—

Eso ofendió al vanidoso Apolo.

—Es para que no se enfaden querido Apolo—le susurró en el oído, el dios rubio sonrió tragándose esa mentira compasiva y continuaron.

Estaban por irse ellos dos y la yokais a una habitación cuando oyeron una exclamación de asombro en la multitud.

Extrañado Afrodito miro a las personas quienes miraban hacia un lugar.

—¿Que ocurre Hermes?—

Pero para su sorpresa ni Hermes ninguno de los presentes le hacía caso cosa que sorprendió e irritó al dios del amor ¡nadie, jamás lo había ignorado! Furioso fue a buscar a Ares pero para su asombro también estaba embobado ¿y estaba babeando?

Fuera quien fuera el que le robaba la atención Afrodito haría que se arrepintiera, si había algo que no toleraba el dios era que lo dejasen de lado por alguien más o fuera más hermoso que él. Fue en dirección hacia donde todos miraban.

Se congeló como si un rayo de Zeus le hubiera alcanzado solo que mil veces más potente.

Delante de él estaba la criatura más sublime que Afrodito había visto jamás, caminaba de una forma tan grácil que no habría podido romper ningún huevo si caminara sobre ellos, elegante y a la vez con un ritmo alegre y seguro, su figura era despampanante y perfecta levantando la envidia de las mujeres. Su pelo era sedoso de un color que no era fácil de distinguir en un primer momento parecía castaño pero luego veías cobre, dorado, miel y rojizo.

Su cara era perfecta, hermosa mas allá incluso para un inmortal Afrodito había visto incontables mujeres hermosas pero ninguna le llegaba a la suela de las sandalias de esa hermosura, su piel era bronceada pero no demasiado lo justo para darle un color exótico y hermoso y parecía tersa como la seda.

Sus ojos eran como dos ámbares y a la vez rojizos pero no el rojo de Ares, agresivo, sino uno como el de las manzanas y fresas era cálido y con un brillo encantador. Sus labios regordetes se podía uno perder en ellos solo mirarlos, solo había que imaginar el besarlos sería adictivo Afrodito estaba seguro de eso.

Iba ataviada con el típico quimono pero hermoso y elegante con bordados de aves y flores, llevaba un chal de seda de plumas celestiales y su pelo estaba suelto pero una parte estaba recogida por el típico peinado de japón con algunas flores adornadas.

Afrodito sintió un tirón en el pecho y como todo en el ardía.

**Perdonad si me paso poniendo algunas historias de cada panteón, siempre me han gustado y fascinado pero espero que el capítulo os haya entretenido.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hefesto con su nuevo apecto temporal causa un gran furor en la fiesta siendo admirada y deseada por los hombres y envidiada y odiada por las mujeres...
> 
> Afrodito está decidido a hacerla suya.

Hefesto estaba incómoda mientras entraba en la fiesta, todos la miraban boquiabiertos, hasta su padre y tíos estaban igual de no ser por el fuerte codazo que Zeus recibió en el estómago de Hera y Poseidón de Amfitrite.

La mirada que su madre le daba era casi la misma que suele recibir, afilada y furiosa ¿pero celos? ella nunca la había mirado con celos o envidia como ahora. Y ahora que lo veía había muchas mujeres que la miraban así y con admiración y rabia.

Y los hombres...

Se le revolvió el estómago sintiéndose un cervatillo en medio de una manada de lobos hambrientos, prefería a antes de todo esto, al menos estaba acostumbrada a ser recibida por pena y asco.

A su lado por suerte estabanAma no uzume y Aizen cada uno flanqueándola cosa que les agradecía. Cuando despertó no lo podía creer y estuvo enfadada con ambos dioses pero lo hicieron por ella, sacando no solo una gran seguridad en si misma sino que cambió su apariencia junto a la sensualidad y pasión que tenía en su interior y no sabía que tenía y la poción lo sacó a la superficie.

Después de calmarse y de que Ama no uzume la baño, perfumó y le puso prendas hermosas pero sin ningún maquillage, Hefi no quería, con lo que la otra diosa coincidió.

_—Mejor tienes una belleza que no necesita más arreglos, natural y eso las hará enrabietar más—_

Personalmente no creía que enfurecer a un grupo fuera necesario, Hefesto solo quería paz, luego se miró en el espejo sin creer lo que veía estaba...tan cambiada, no se reconocía normalmente llevaba su armadura y estaba cubierta de mugre pero ahora con esas ropas y su rostro así no sabía que decir.

Ahora estaba en la fiesta queriendo meterse en un agujero todos en el lugar habían enmudecido, a los lejos vio a su hermano Ares darle una mirada hambrienta que la repugnó, a su lado Aizen se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de todos.

—Bueno ella es una invitada temporal que acaba de llegar después de un largo viaje, viene de tierras muy lejanas, es un espíritu que encarna la belleza y la inteligencia. Sólo estará aquí por un periodo corto de tiempo ya que a venido a descansar, a la mañana siguiente tendrá que irse—

Hefi estaba colorada ante tantos ojos que la miraban respiró hondo para calmarse, como desearía no haber salido jamás de la fragua.

—Encantada de conocerlos me llamo Xiren—dijo sonriendo.

Si ya era hermosa lo era aún más cuando la vieron sonreír de esa forma dulce e inocente y había algo en ella... una dulzura y suavidad que los atrajo más y su voz era suave y con un tono como los arroyos.

La fiesta continuó y cabe decir que Xiren (Hefi) tenía a casi toda la totalidad de los hombres de la fiesta a su alrededor adulándola, cortejándola e intentando impresionarla los que tenían pareja prácticamente estaban encadenados por sus esposas o novias.

Zeus estaba a punta de cuchillo por Hera apuntándolo a ciertas partes suyas y Poseidon era vigilado bajo la vista de halcón de Amfitrite.

—Amfitrite...mi amor me estás apretando el brazo un poco fuerte—decía el rey de los mares mientras le sonreía nerviosamente a su esposa que tenía un brillo oscuro que lo asustó. Como le encantaría conocer a esa belleza, no se atrevía a decirlo pero Xiren era la mujer más bella que sus ojos inmortales habían visto jamás más incluso que las cincuenta nereidas (si se enteraban de esto sobre todo su esposa lo destriparían)

Apolo tocaba la melodía más hermosa de su lira, Hefesto estaba incómoda, mas que eso se sentía **extraña**. Apolo era uno de los que más la atosigaban y molestaba sin ocultar su obvio desprecio y odio por ella, sobre todo con la revuelta contra Zeus cuando fue despojado de su divinidad y según el Hefi también debería haber sido castigada.

Los nervios de ese hombre ella no tuvo nada que ver a diferencia de ese idiota pero el pensaba que por saberlo la implicaba y que no fuera castigada lo puso de garras.

Hefi no fue la única, Iris, Hipnos, Cloris, Némesis y otros dioses lo sabían también pero no podían decir nada y ellos tampoco fueron castigados como Hefesto pero Apolo por supuesto no les dijo nada.

Mientras el dios de la música tocaba sus melodías a la hermosa mujer las musas estaban llenas de envidia y celos, pero lo peor fue cuando Apolo le dio su lira para enseñarle a tocar unas notas.

—No puede ser...—la normalmente alegre musa de la comedia Talia estaba al borde de un ataque—¡La ha dejado coger su lira!—

La lira de Apolo que obtuvo de Hermes como compensación por haberle robado su ganado, quedó tan encantado con el sonido que producía que lo perdonó al instante y desde entonces ambos son amigos. Era una de sus posesiones más preciadas y no dejaba que nadie la tocara ni siquiera las musas.

Calíope no lo pudo aguantar más con los celos y la envidia envenenándola, se levantó orgullosa y fue en dirección hacia Xiren viendo como su señor Apolo miraba a esa mujer con absoluta adoración en sus ojos la enardeció aún más ¿que se había creído esa perra?

—Mira es así sólo tienes que tocar esta cuerda suavemente—

—Humm si, señor Apolo no soy muy buena en la música de echo soy torpe—

Apolo le sonrió con encanto a esa dulce criatura.

—No pasa nada es sólo práctica—

—Lo mío es más crear de echo creer un instrumento de música no se si funciona, no soy como sabe buena en la música pero tal vez usted lo tenga—

Era verdad Hefesto había creado un instrumento de música con partes de metal y madera, quiso que su hermano lo probara pero él ni quiso echarle un vistazo siquiera, se burló de ella diciéndole que ningún instrumento de música que creara sería digno de que él lo probara, y ahora esta era hora de probarlo y así tener su pequeña venganza sobre él.

El dios del sol abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿En serio? Me encantaría verlo, siempre doy la bienvenida a nuevos instrumentos musicales y darles la oportunidad de probar su calidad—

_Con todos excepto con los que creo yo ¿no es así hermano?_ No pudo evitar pensar con amargura.

—Si insistís señor—alzó una mano que brilló apareció un objeto plano de madera pero también con partes de metal.

Apolo con reverencia la cogió estudiándola había curiosidad, interés y fascinación.

—Interesante—murmuró embelesado—Nunca vi un instrumento así y por su estructura es de viento ¿verdad?—

—Si mi señor—tenía que reconocérselo Apolo desde luego era el dios de la música.

Apolo acercó el instrumento a sus labios y empezó a tocar era una melodía como ninguna otra, algo más sonora y distinta que los acostumbrados instrumentos que oían. Pero el dios de la música empezó a mover sus dedos al mismo tiempo que soplaba suavemente en la otra parte del instrumento.

Todos estaban escuchaban el hermoso sonido incluso las musas cerraban los ojos disfrutando de la melodía, Calíope (que iba airada hacía ellos) se quedó quieta con la melodía. Cuando terminó todos le aplaudieron, el dios de la música sonrió mientras miraba fascinado el instrumento.

—Es maravilloso ¿tiene nombre?—

—No, no se me a ocurrido ninguno—

El dios de la música lo pensó y se le ocurrió uno la armónica **(si aquí hice que fuera así el origen de este instrumento).** Hefi estuvo de acuerdo le gustaba el nombre y le iba bien, decidió darle la ahora nombrada armónica a su hermano el estaba encantado pero se sintió dubitativo aun así Hefesto insistió. Era su forma de vengarse de Apolo quien no quería ningún instrumento inventado por ella, las armas y demás no le quedaba más remedio pero en la música era demasiado para su orgullo.

Además a pesar de toda la animosidad que le tuviera su medio hermano seguían siendo familia para bien o para mal y decidió darle ese obsequio sin que él lo supiera.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Afrodito no sabía qué pensar la verdad.

Aquellos que habían llamado la atención con su belleza lo bastante como para eclipsarlo y hasta para presumir ser más hermosos que él. Pero ella parecía no parecía presumida y hasta le dio ese instrumento a Apolo, no parecía del tipo arrogante.

La mujer parecía que prácticamente tenía que escapar de Apolo y no solo de él. Afrodito sin poder evitarlo se plantó ante la hermosa mujer.

—Vaya jamás había visto algo tan encantador—sonrió el dios del amor.

Hefesto creía estar en un sueño Afrodito le estaba hablando y sonriendo, muy rara vez lo hacía y ahora parecía echo realidad.

—Y usted mi señor es de hecho muy apuesto—no lo hacía solo para contentar la vanidad de su esposo sino porque nunca se cansaba cada vez que lo veía.

El dios sonrió—Me halagas pero van diciendo por hay que eres más hermosa que yo y ahora que te veo de cerca puede que los rumores sean ciertos—

Tragó saliva su esposo era celoso y no le gustaba cuando alguien ponía en entredicho su belleza.

—Probablemente sean exageraciones mi señor no hay quien se compare con usted...pero se cortó al ver la risa melodiosa de Afrodito.

—Tranquila incluso yo admito cuando he perdido y la verdad—se acercó a ella tomando su mano y posando suavemente un beso sin apartar los ojos de los ella—No me importa en absoluto que seas mas bella—

Pensó que se desmayaría allí mismo, era la primera vez que su esposo le daba un beso y la trataba así.

Continuaron hablando pronto olvidándose del mundo a su alrededor, las mujeres suspiraron aliviadas, si alguien podía llevarse las atenciones de Xiren sin que los demás no tuvieran ninguna posibilidad era Afrodito (para gran pesar de hombres)

Unas horas más tarde ambos se fueron de la fiesta y paseaban por los jardines, Afrodito descubrió que Xiren no solo era una cara bonita con talento para hacer instrumentos de música también era amable, humilde, inteligente y con una inocencia y bondad que pocas veces veía el dios en los inmortales. También tenían una chispa de ingenio que lo divertían miro a la mujer sintiendo el estómago extraño su corazón palpitaba rápido, jamás se había sentido así por nadie.

Si tan solo supiera que la mujer de la que había caído tan profundamente Afrodito era aquella con la que había convivido durante tantos años, su propia esposa y que no se molestó en conocer como lo estaba haciendo ahora, si le hubiera dado la oportunidad tal vez las cosas habrían sido distintas.

Afrodito se reía de una anécdota de Xiren, cuando era niña solía dar de comer a los peces del mar y jugar con ellos hasta que una mañana atrajo la atención de un tiburón sobresaltándola y corrió tan rápido como sus pequeños pies podían.

Esa historia era cierta Hefesto se asustó hasta que su madre Tethis la llevó de nuevo al mar y vio que el escualo sólo quería jugar también.

Ya era muy tarde cuando ambos miraban el mar, allí Afrodito puso una mano en la mejilla de la dulce mujer, nunca se había sentido así con nadie ni siquiera con Ares y Enyo, se inclinó y beso a Xiren en los labios.

Hefi pensaba que estaba en el Elíseo, cerró los ojos y le correspondió, ambos sentían una descarga eléctrica desde la cabeza a la punta de los pies y como las llamas los quemaban. Muchas veces Hefesto se imaginaba como sería besar a su esposo y ahora estaba sucediendo mientras se acurrucaba en sus brazos.

Pero Hefesto se dio cuenta de que no quería esto no de este modo mediante engaños, hechizos o pociones.

Quería que su esposo la quisiera y deseara tal y como era y no tras este falso disfraz.

Afrodito estaba muy confundo cuando ella se separó suavemente de él.

—Yo...acabo de acordarme de que tengo que irme pronto lo siento—dijo apurada.

El dios del amor no lo entendía hace un segundo estaba más que dispuesta y había disfrutado tanto como él y Afrodito comprobó que sus labios eran como él imaginaba sabían a frutas y el mar.

Ella quería irse pero Afrodito no podía soportar que se fuera, aunque sabía que no podía impedirlo pero al menos quería estar con ella una noche, todos sus anteriores amantes eran solo eso distracciones y aunque había llegado a preocuparse y querer a los gemelos de la guerra no era nada comparado a lo que sentía por Xiren.

Quería estar con ella la persona que si amaba de verdad.

Por eso antes de que ella se fuera la convenció para que aceptara un regalo de él un perfume hechizado con su magia para amplificar el deseo y la lujuria de quien se lo pusiera y Xiren no tuvo fuerzas para resistirse a él.

Ambos pasaron la noche juntos.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estalla el Caos con consecuencias inesperadas.

A la mañana siguiente tal como se temía Aizen estalló el caos.

Para empezar todos los dioses buscaban a Xiren pero el dios les dijo que se había ido (para gran decepción de ellos)

Y en otro lugar Hefesto se despertaba mirando somnolienta a su alrededor, tardo un rato en darse cuenta de que aquellas eran sus habitaciones. luego comprobó que su armadura estaba en el suelo puesto de forma ordenada había vuelto mágicamente a ella y se dio cuenta de algo se miró en un espejo y descubrió que la poción de Aizen y Ama no uzume se había esfumado.

Se levantó agitada y empezó a ponerse frenética su armadura, no quería que nadie la viera.

—Hmmm—

Se detuvo, miró de donde procedía ese ruido deseando que sus terribles sospechas estuvieran equivocadas pero para su horror no fue así.

Acostado y desperezándose de una forma que cualquiera babearía estaba Afrodito completamente desnudo y aunque todavía tenía los ojos cerrados sonreía de forma relajada y no la sarcástica o coqueta que Hefi estaba acostumbrada sino una feliz.

Afrodito podía decir sin lugar a dudas de que había sido la mejor noche de su vida ninguno de sus amantes se podía comparar y para su gran satisfacción Xiren desde luego era pura y se alegraba de que él hubiera sido el primero. Lo que sintió, lo que ambos sintieron aquello si que fue amor y pasión además de alegría tres cosas que el dios del amor nunca experimento a la vez.

—Amor...¿porque te has levantado? Aun es temprano—pero al no recibir respuesta abrió los ojos parpadeó por la repentina luz del sol y miró a quien estaba de pie colocándose su casco y guantes, con creciente horror y asco fue comprendiendo poco a poco lo que pasó en verdad.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los dioses estaban desayunando cuando oyeron un grito espeluznante seguido de otros para dar paso una fuerte discusión, fueron haber que estaba ocurriendo, los gritos que provenían de las cámaras de Afrodito y Hefesto.

Claro que ellos no dormían juntos ni en la misma cama, Afrodito nunca lo consentiría y la diosa herrera pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la fragua o explorando las tierras, y las raras veces que compartían la habitación Hefi dormía en un rincón lo más alejada posible de él y una cortina que le daba intimidad.

El cuadro que vieron allí no sabían si encontrarlo cómico o perturbador.

Afrodito no paraba de lanzarle cosas a su esposa mientras ella tenía llamas a su alrededor con el martillo en alto lista para golpear a su esposo.

Atenea supo que debió ocurrir algo realmente grave, su medio hermana jamás se enfadaba con su esposo, ni cuando la humillaba, engañaba con otros o le hablaba mal esta vez Afrodito si que debió traspasar la línea.

—¡¡¡ME ENGAÑASTE!!! ¡¡¡TE HICISTE PASAR POR XIREN PARA PODER POR FIN DORMIR CONMINGO!!!—Gritó Afrodito.

—¡¡¡TE LO TIENES MUY CREÍDO AL CONTRARIO QUE TÚ NUNCA RECURRIRÍA A TRUCOS COMO TÚ CUANDO TE RECHAZAN!!!—

Amateratsu y Zeus ordenaron silencio.

—¡Suficiente! ¿Que ha ocurrido?—ambos dioses usaron sus poderes para separar a la pareja que parecía a punto de entrar en una batalla.

—Zeus tu hija se ha aprovechado de mí, en la oscuridad la confundí con Xiren y como jamás la toqué me engaño—dijo el dios pelirrojo.

Todos estaban en shock sobre todo Ares y Enyo que se habrían abalanzado sobre la herrera de no ser detenidos por unos cuantos.

—Padre es absurdo jamás haría algo así esa noche volví de la fragua y él me vería como Xiren pero lo rechace hasta que el me dio de un perfume que alteró mis sentidos y no era consciente de lo que hacía lo juro por el Styx—técnicamente todo lo que dijo era cierto pero no iba a decirles que era Xiren nunca podría levantar cabeza de la vergüenza.

Amateratsu se adelantó.

—¿Puedes mostrarme ese perfume?—

Hefesto se lo entregó, la diosa del sol lo destapó y formuló unas palabras muy antiguas en su idioma, el perfume brilló del rosa al azul claro Zeus se acercó y lo estudió también. Al instante sus ojos se oscurecieron y miró a Afrodito.

El dios del amor se dio cuenta de que se había metido en un buen lío y si lo que dijo su esposa era cierto...

¿Como pudo confundir a Xiren con alguien como Hefesto? Debió haber bebido demasiado.

Atenea se adelantó—Entonces el asunto está zanjado tú Afrodito le diste este perfume hechizado a Hefesto lo que no la hizo consciente mentalmente como eres su esposo lamentablemente no habrá consecuencias graves pero debes disculparte con ella—si Atenea pudiera atravesaría a ese maldito con su lanza por lo que le hizo a Hefi.

No era la única Artemisa se acercó al dios del amor con un brillo frío y acerado en sus ojos que recordaba a la luna plateada en una nevada.

—Es una pena sí porque si hubieras sido otro te habría castrado como le pasó a tu padre Urano con un cuchillo poco oxidado y habérselo dado de comer a mis lobos—le susurró de forma amenazante en el oído al dios.

Afrodito sintió un sudor frío de terror, se mantendría alejado de esas dos diosas todo lo posible. Y en cuanto a su esposa, el odio y la rabia lo llenaron si antes solo la despreciaba ahora la odiaba no le quedó más remedio que disculparse con ella en público lo que solo aumentó más su humillación.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El tiempo pasó y los dioses griegos volvieron a casa, pero si lo que se pretendía era aligerar las cosas con este viaje solo lo agravó.

Afrodito era el objeto de cuchicheo de todo el Olimpo sus admiradores ahora se burlaban de él a sus espaldas, en una ocasión oyó a Apolo reírse.

—Mira que confundir a Xiren con Hefesto ¿como pudo ser tan tonto? las dos se parecen como el agua y el aceite el dios del amor a caído mucho en gustos—el y las musas se rieron.

Pero no se rieron tanto cuando Afrodito en su rabia los hizo enamorarse de hombres y mujeres feos hasta que Zeus le ordenó que quitara el hechizo, entonces Apolo y sus musas se convirtieron en el hazmerreír.

En cuanto a Hefesto se aisló todavía más si antes se burlaban de ella ahora era peor Ares y Enyo en más de una ocasión tuvieron que ser detenidos para no ir a por ella, la diosa del fuego decidió pasar una temporada en el reino de su tío Hades.

Allí todo era mucho más tranquilo y los dioses ctonian era más comprensivos y agradables, su tío Hades entendía su situación y le dio la bienvenida.

Un día mientras trabajaba en la fragua notó a Hécate estudiándola muy detenidamente.

—¿Ocurre algo Hécate?—

La bruja con gesto serio se acercó a ella.

—Ven a mi cueva hay algo que quiero comprobar—

Extrañada la diosa del fuego acompañó a Hécate a su morada llena de frascos con líquidos extraños y cientos de libros de hechizos, delante del fuego estaban los perros de la diosa de la encrucijada.

Mientras los rascaba Hécate se acercó con una aguja.

—Sólo un pinchazo no es nada—

Cuando pinchó el dedo de Hefesto salió una gota de icor en la aguja y rápidamente puso en un cuenco lleno de un líquido transparente.

—Hécate ¿me dices lo que ocurre? ¿me ocurre algo?—

Hecate suspiró y miró compasiva a la diosa, si sus sospechas eran ciertas los problemas de Hefesto sólo comenzaban.

—Hace un tiempo que detecto algo en tu aura y energía,está cambiando y notó el de alguien más otra deidad que está creciendo en ti—

Hefi se tambaleó y con ayuda de la hechicera la puso en una silla.

—Yo...no es posible no estado con nadie excepto....—se aturdió ante la posibilidad.

—Sí lo que estoy haciendo es para asegurarme, si sale oscuro no estás embarazada y si sale rosa bueno sabes la respuesta—

Aún aturdida observó el cuenco que sostenía su futuro pero se quedó en blanco cuando se tornó rosa claro.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nace un nuevo dios.

Vale...bien...todo...todo saldrá bien.

_¿A quién pretendía engañar Hefesto? Sabía de sobra que esto sería un desastre._

Para empezar su hijo/a habían sido concebido de esa forma no sabía si sería precisamente bien recibido aunque con su padre y tío y algunos de sus hermanos eso en verdad era lo de menos. Aunque el bebé hubiera venido en esas circunstancias no era culpa suya, lo cuidaría y amaría.

Decidió mantener el embarazo en secreto a saber lo que ocurriría, Ares y Enyo eran capaces de venir e intentar hacer algo furiosos, y ni hablar de Afrodito era capaz de odiar al bebé solo porque ella era la madre.

Hefi sabía cuanto quería Afrodito ser padre detrás de su fachada coqueta y manipuladora era en realidad un hombre cariñoso que anhelaba ser padre lo cual era lógico siendo el dios del amor y la fertilidad.

Sabía que si ella tuviera además a su primogénito y legítimo el estaría por encima de los demás hermanos ya fueran dentro o fuera del matrimonio. Un ejemplo de eso era su idiota hermano Ares que tenía poder sobre ellos y hasta algo de autoridad. Sabía de sobra que su esposo estaría furioso con tener a su bebe con ella sobre todo porque él había querido tenerlo con Ares o Enyo.

Así fue como la diosa paso a la clandestinidad apenas salia de su lugar asignado en el inframundo y Hades y Hécate juraron por el Styx mantener el secreto. Hacía los encargos del Olimpo desde allí y los entregaba, los dioses creían que había decidido irse una temporada por la vergüenza de lo ocurrido en Japón.

Y aunque algunos la echaban de menos la mayoría no.

—La verdad es que es refrescante no tener a Hefesto por aquí con su torpeza y arrastrando su armadura—Apolo bebía de su vino, últimamente las cosas entre él y Afrodito estaban mal y ahora no ni podía verlo por enamorarlo de una mujer octogenaria que sólo tenía un diente y con múltiples verrugas—Este lío en realidad lo organizó ella—

Aunque parte de su cólera estaba en el dios del amor echaba la culpa a su medio hermana Hefesto quien inició eso.

No se paró a pensar el dios del sol que no fue culpa de Hefesto sino de Afrodito y dos dioses del panteón japonés y era culpa suya burlarse abiertamente de Afrodito sabiendo que no estaba de humor y era temperamental.

—¡Esa perra coja si la vuelvo a ver!—Ares estaba furioso le daba igual que no había estado en sus sentidos, jamás se había sentido más celoso en su vida el dios de la guerra.

Afrodito apenas salía de sus habitaciones por la vergüenza y la humillación ¿como pudo confundir a Xiren con la estúpida de su esposa? Había intentado encontrar a esa exquisita criatura que lo había atrapado esa noche pero en vano.

No era el único, Ares y otros dioses buscaban a Xiren y para gran alivio suyo no la encontraron, se sentía posesivo con ella Apolo también desde su carro la había intentado encontrar y ambos dioses entraron en trifulca. Fue por Xiren porque en parte Afrodito lo maldijo a él y a las musas, no le quitó la maldición hasta que fue obligado por Zeus y Artemisa, esa aburrida solterona siempre ayudando a su gemelo.

Hermes estaba preocupado por Hefi ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de hablar con ella desde incidente, ella estaba tan apurada y furiosa que se fue como un rayo de Zeus metiéndose en el Tártaro, siendo el mensajero de los dioses podía ir entre los distintos reinos pero Hades y los otros dioses decían que estaba bien pero que ahora quería estar a solas.

_Te echa de menos pero necesita tiempo para ella._

Hermes lo comprendía pero estaba preocupado por ella y si estaría bien, pero un día había un paquete para él con un regalo una serpiente tan bien echa que parecía real, al toque de Hermes cobraba vida y le brotaban alas, ella lo ayudaba en los mensajes y hablaba, el dios mensajero sonrió con cariño al regalo.

Más tarde le envió a Hades para ella una katana que consiguió en Japón, se había dado cuenta como le había gustado a Hefi esa arma, conociéndola no solo la apreciaría sino que le haría mejoras haciendo la mejor katana del mundo. Para su hermana crear cosas o un desafío nuevo era un regalo para ella.

Los meses pasaron y el vientre de Hefesto se hizo más prominente cuando sintió las primeras patadas se llenó de felicidad por primera vez estaba creando vida eso la lleno de incertidumbre y amor. Era la primera vez que tenía un hijo y la verdad tal vez fuera el último, pero Hécate la apoyó.

Finalmente llegó el día del parto, fue cuando dormía en la oscuridad de su habitación las cortinas rodeaban su lecho se despertó bruscamente sintiendo un líquido bajar, jadeó cogió a su lado un pergamino en la mesilla y sopló sobre él. Al instante se iluminó en el un símbolo, el de la diosa de la encrucijada.

Enseguida apareció la diosa quiso encender la luz pero Hefi pe pidió que no lo hiciera, a la diosa de la magia le daba igual su aspecto pero esos malditos olímpicos la habían afectado más de lo que esperaba.

—¡Vamos Hefesto tú puedes!—

La diosa gritó, jamás sintió un dolor así pero empujó con todas sus fuerzas y finalmente se oyó otro grito y un llanto el de un bebé.

Hecate limpió el bebé y la envolvió en pañales y una manta y se lo entregó a su ansiosa madre pero Hefi pudo ver que algo no iba bien por el aura de la diosa.

—¿Qué ocurre Hécate?—

—Hefesto es una niña, he comprobado a tu hija para ver su salud y...es ciega, además tiene alas pero no están bien están lesionadas por lo que no podrá volar nunca—

Se hizo el silencio la diosa herrera sentía las lágrimas no era justo su hija no merecía aquello, observó a su hija mientras la bruja las dejaba a solas. Observó a su bebé dar un pequeño bostezo que le pareció adorable.

A la diosa no le importaba que fuera ciega o no pudiera volar era su hija y ya la amaba con locura, no sería como su madre que la rechazaría por no ser perfecta, la amaría y apoyaría para que fuera fuerte y superara las adversidades como hizo Tethis por ella.

La pequeña abrió los ojos y como pensaba Hefesto eran lechosos pero también de un extraño color que parecían espejos y Hefesto jadeó.

Dentro de los ojos de su bebe vio lo más hermoso que había visto, una gama de colores que no podía ni describir con formas artísticas, seguro que ni ella o su hermana Atenea podrían interpretarla.

Miró a su bebé y tuvo una sospecha agarró un espejo y lo puso frente a la cara de su hija, la niña se reía y sonreía y Hefesto lo entendió cuando vio el espejo. Si creía que lo que vio en los ojos de su bebé era hermoso se equivoco una amalgama de colores, rosa, rojo y azul se arremolinaban tranquilos pero sin detenerse.

Pronto Hades y Hécate fueron a ver a la pequeña y ambos se quedaron sin palabras cuando la miraron a los ojos quedando encantados, luego las Parcas determinaron de qué diosa era.

Diosa de la belleza del alma, los animales, y el afecto.

Hefesto estaba sorprendida pero orgullosa, ahora lo entendía lo que vio en sus ojos fue su propia alma y en el espejo el alma de su pequeña, puede que su hija fuera ciega pero desde luego veía más allá que los demás.

Decidió nombrarla Kyoko que significa espejo, fue concebida en Japón así que llevaría un nombre de allí y le pegaba, sus ojos reflejaban la belleza que uno tiene en sí. Hades, Hecate y otros residentes del inframundo estaban encantados, también animaba a las almas buenas que iban al Elíseo y las islas de los benditos viendo la belleza en ellos mismos.

Pero su poder también aterraba a otros, los que tenían personalidades mezquinas, crueles y odiosas cuando la miraban a los ojos se veían a sí mismos por lo que eran en realidad y salían horrorizados.

Kyoko no solo mostraba a los demás como eran, ella los veía también. Por lo que que podía judgar muy bien a una persona no por su aspecto sino por su verdadera naturaleza.

También como diosa de los animales tenía un control sobre ellos y los amaba a todos, se llevaba bien enseguida con Cerbero, el temible guardián de tres cabezas. Afectuosa y amable, había heredado gran parte de la personalidad amable de su madre, aunque también tenía el carácter de su padre, cuando veía una injusticia no dudaba en castigarlo.

Su madre fabricó para ella un perro autómata de oro para guiarla que además podía volar desplegando unas alas, ella recorría en cielo y ayudaba a Thanatos a recoger las almas de niños que murieron. Los calmaría invocando animales a su alrededor para entretener y divertir a los niños y volarían por los cielos hasta conducirlos hasta el Elíseo.

Aparte ayudaba en la fragua, Kyoko admiraba y amaba mucho a su madre y era muy protectora de ella y viceversa pero lo que no entendía si era Olímpica ¿porque ya no vivía en el Olimpo? Le encantaba el inframundo y tenía amigos allí pero siempre se lo preguntaba.


	21. Chapter 21

Todos los secretos al final no se pueden mantener para siempre al igual que las mentiras y lo mismo pasó cuando se descubrió a Kyoko.

Fue cuando acompañaba a Thanatos en recoger almas la pequeña volaba en su perro de autómata mientras también sonreía a las personas que sentían afecto por otros, familiares, amigos, amantes y hasta animales cualquier cosa que inspirara en el corazón ese sentimiento tan hondo y hermoso.

Se acercó a una casa donde una familia lloraba destrozada, el hijo menor había muerto recientemente de una grave fiebre y estaban colocándole las monedas.

Era lo que odiaba y entristecía del su trabajo a Kyoko recoger las almas de niños que apenas habían empezado a vivir y dejado atrás a sus seres queridos para lidiar con el dolor para superarlo.

Invisible para los ojos de los mortales se acercó al cuerpo y lo tocó en la frente con delicadeza, al instante apareció el alma del pequeño confundido pero cogió la mano que la pequeña diosa le tendía. Ambos embarcaron el vuelo en el perro de Kyoko, para animarlo convocó almas de perritos, conejos y delfines que revoloteaban su alrededor haciendo reír al pequeño.

Siguió hasta que recogió dos almas más, la imagen era a la vez hermosa y algo perturbadora unos pequeños volaban en el aire riendo y bailando mientras jugaban con animales que brillaban como estrellas alrededor de una niña que montaba un imponente perro de oro.

Kyoko llegó al inframundo con las almas cogió el arnés de Koga (así se llamaba su perro) y guiándola la llevó antes Hades y los jueces, la niña le hizo una reverencia.

—Mi señor le traigo las almas—

Se materializaron al instante los pequeños que estaban sobrecogidos y algo asustados pero Kyoko los calmó, los pequeños fueron enviados a las islas de los Bienaventurados o si querían reencarnarse para una segunda oportunidad.

Después de despedir a los pequeños la diosa se fue a la fragua de su madre.

Hefesto estaba trabajando en el nuevo carro de Hades cuando vio a su pequeña, la diosa dejó lo que hacía y la abrazó si había algo que podía hacer que dejara su trabajo era su hija a la que amaba más que a nada.

Kyoko abrazó gustosa a su madre sintiendo la calidez de ella, a sus ojos su madre era la mujer más hermosa que había visto y los que opinaban lo contrario se equivocaban. Sabía lo que decían de ella y estaba molesta si pudieran ver el mundo a través de sus ojos lo entenderían pero los dioses y demás mortales estaban demasiado centrados en ver lo que creen.

—¿Como ha ido?—

—Bien esta vez no eran muchos—si hubieran guerras o hambrunas habría sido peor.

La pequeña diosa ayudó a su madre en un proyecto, una espada de batalla enorme cuyo pomo se sostenía con ambas manos, adornada de rubíes y la empuñadura con dos cráneos de buitres de plata.

Era hermosa pero Kyoko pudo ver por el tacto que era muy pesada y ostentosa.

—Madre ¿para quién es?—

—Para el dios de la guerra—

¿Ares? ¿su tío? Nunca lo había conocido a ninguno en realidad, su madre apenas hablaba de ellos pero con el tiempo y lo que fue descubriendo por si sola sabía que no la apreciaban y para Kyoko era estúpido. Ella poseía el alma más hermosa y amable que había visto, su madre es dulce pero severa cuando hay que serlo, no podía entender porqué los del Olimpo no la querían.

Un día Kyoko fue al Olimpo de forma discreta por la noche, se sentía culpable pero su curiosidad era más. Así que emprendió el vuelo con Koga hacia el palacio de los dioses.

Cualquiera se habría maravillado de la arquitectura que los centimanos y Hefesto habían echo cada rincón era una obra de arte junto con imágenes de los triunfos de los dioses.

Pero para alguien ciego como Kyoko sólo podía averiguarlo pasando sus manos por las paredes y esculturas sonreía cuando adivinaba el arte de su madre en ellos muy hermoso para ella un artista expresa la belleza de su alma y emociones con sus creaciones.

Continuó admirando los distintos pasillos los jardines y flores hasta que oyó un ruido.

Sus sentidos estaban muy desarrollados en compensación con su falta de vista por lo que pudo escuchar a un grupo de personas charlando, se escondió apresuradamente.

—Bueno mis queridas musas ¿tocamos algo a la luz de la luna de mi hermana?—dijo una voz de hombre mostraba orgullo.

—Oh sí gran Apolo denos el honor—chillo una voz haciendo que Kyoko tuviera que taparse los oídos ¿seguro que era una musa? Si chillaba así como cantaba la fama de las musas entonces no era merecida.

Pero no pudo escuchar más porque oyó unos pasos que iban hacia ella sintiéndose atrapada se le ocurrió una idea.

—Tu niña ¿que haces aquí?—dijo una severa y altiva voz ¿quien era?

—¡Reina Hera! ¿que ocurre?—la voz alterada de Apolo le daba a entender que no le gustaba estar con la reina.

—Estaba dando un paseo cuando vi a esta pequeña espiándoos, bastardo—la voz estaba llena de desprecio hacia Apolo y Kyoko sintió pena.

—Oh bueno a lo mejor quería vernos actuar—

Notó como Hera intentaba agarrarla pero Koga se puso delante de ella protegiéndola.

—¿Como se atreve? Dile a esa bestia de metal que se aparte—la voz enfurecida no estaba acostumbrada a que alguien le llevara la contraria aunque fueran animales o robots.

Kyoko perdiendo la paciencia y sin querer miró a la reina y se estremeció, había oído hablar de la legendaria belleza de la reina del Olimpo quien después de Afrodito era la más hermosa.

Pero a sus ojos pudo ver su alma fea, llena de odio, celos, mezquindad, arrogancia y violencia se arremolinaban en ella con sombras oscuras y ahora viendo la fealdad de la reina se dio cuenta que alguien así de cruel no vaciló en arrojar a su madre del Olimpo.

Eso la enfureció y miró a la reina directamente a los ojos en venganza por lo que le hizo a su madre.

Al principio Hera estaba extrañada por esos ojos espeluznantes pero luego palideció como si todo el icor se hubiera ido de su rostro hasta la planta de sus pies, vio cuan horrible era en verdad y lo fea y aborrecible que era en su interior arremetiendo contra ella. Sin darse cuenta Hera estaba prácticamente huyendo horrorizada mientras se caía unas cuantas veces tropezándose con su propio vestido.

Apolo y las musas estaban sin creérselo, Hera la temible y orgullosa reina que no temblaba ni ante la ira de su esposo ni cuando la encadenó desde el cielo estaba corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello totalmente aterrada.

Mirando con precaución a la niña aparentemente indefensa se aproximó, ella tenía una mueca de desagrado hacia donde se había ido la reina.

—¿Quien eres?—preguntó el dios del sol sacando su arco y flechas apuntándola.

—No soy nadie, solo quería ver el Olimpo del que tanto oí hablar—

—No puedes estar aquí sin autorización ni invitación tendré que arrestarte por entrar de forma ilegal además no sé lo que le has echo a la reina pero también serás juzgada por ello—dijo Apolo.

—Yo no e echo nada, no sabía que se necesitaba autorización pero pensé que cualquier inmortal podía venir, es el hogar de los dioses, además en cuanto a tu reina no le he echo nada sólo le he mostrado tal como es en realidad—

El dios dorado perdió la paciencia.

—¡Se acabaron las tonterías vendrás con nosotros ante Zeus! ¡Urania, Clio prendedla!—

Las dos asintieron, las musas no sólo eran diosas de las artes y ciencias también eran luchadoras al servicio de Apolo y actuaban como sus guardaespaldas. Se acercaron a la niña cuyo perro extendió sus alas de metal, las plumas se volvieron cuchillas muy afiladas y los ojos del perro se encendieron y de sus afiladas fauces salía humo.

Eso intimidó a las dos musas pero decididas siguieron hasta que la niña extraña se puso entre ellas y el perro y las miró a los ojos.

Las musas gritaron perturbadas, sea lo que sea lo que vieron se fueron chillando, las otras musas estaban atónitas y más vacilantes.

Apolo ya perdiendo la paciencia lanzó ardientes flechas de oro hacía ella pero el perro actuó con rapidez, de sus alas como cuchillas salieron varias plumas que chocaron contra las flechas.

Viendo que seguir disparando no serviría el dios de la luz usó su control para moverse entre la luz hasta aparecer al lado de la niña y la agarro de brazo con fuerza. Pero Kyoko con una furia increíble lo miró a los ojos.

—Los ojos son las ventanas del alma, vamos a ver cómo es la tuya—

Apolo estaba furioso pero la furia dio paso al desconcierto para luego al horror.

Vanidad, mezquino, superficial, cruel, inmaduro, tenía un gran amor por su madre y su gemela cierto y cierto nivel de respeto hacia sus compañeros pero vio su propio odio y desdén injustificados hacía Hefesto y otros, sus celos hacía Orion y el placer que sintió cuando murió. Vio lo bajo que era en realidad y que en realidad era un monstruo horrible y patético un niño malcriado.

Soltando a la niña Apolo, totalmente pálido retrocedió varios pasos. Sudaba y respiraba de forma irregular mientras la niña lo miraba con desprecio.

—¿Desprecias a los demás si te superan en algo o te lo pueden quitar? Además de odiar todo lo que no es estéticamente bonito a tus ojos, pero sepa esto señor Apolo tú puedes ser en el exterior hermoso pero por dentro eres totalmente feo y desagradable y ahora lo sabes—

Apolo sobrecargado con todo lo que vio se llevó las manos a la cabeza no, ese no era él, el era hermoso y brillante y no era lo que vio en los ojos de esa niña aquello tan horrible y patético.

Tan alterado estaba que no se dio cuenta que se tropezaba con su arpa y se enredaba los pies con las cuerdas cayéndose y dándose en la cabeza con un banco.

Se hizo el silencio.

Las musas restantes miraban a su señor, inmóvil y con icor que se acumulaba debajo de su cabeza, con pánico y aterradas miraron a la niña calmada y sin decir más las diosas cargando a Apolo huyeron aterradas.

Kyoko se subió sobre Koga, no tardarían en dar la alarma así que ambos se fueron, mientras regresaban a casa pudo entender porqué su madre no hablaba de los dioses del Olimpo ni de su familia. Después de ver las almas oscuras y llenas de vanidades y horribles lo entendía.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las cosas se complican tanto para el Olimpo como para el inframundo y el mundo mortal.

—¿Que en el nombre del Caos ha sucedido?—

Zeus se encontraba en la sala de curación, Paean atendía a Apolo, las musas tenían inclinada la cabeza de forma respetuosa ante el señor de los cielos. Polimnia una de las musas dio un paso al frente. La hermosa diosa llevaba un vestido blanco.

—Padre una intrusa vino al Olimpo, decía que sólo quería verlo y cuando la reina Hera y el señor Apolo la encararon no sé lo que vieron en sus ojos que los alteró completamente. La reina se fue corriendo y nuestro señor Apolo estaba como...aturdido se enredó con el arpa y se golpeó la cabeza contra un banco—

Zeus estaba entre incrédulo y furioso, no era posible que alguien intimidara de esa forma a uno de sus hijos más poderosos sobre todo a Hera, pero viendo la verdad en los ojos de todas sus hijas y las aclaraciones de los demás supo que era cierto.

—¿Que ocurrió después?—

Otra de las hermanas, Erato que llevaba una corona de rosas consiguió coger valor suficiente para decirle el resto. Así como que dos de sus hermanas Clío y Urania también miraron a esa misteriosa niña a los ojos y también se pusieron histéricas, Clío incluso se desmayó.

Después de despedir a las musas vio a su hijo inconsciente con un vendaje en su cabeza se movía incómodo probablemente no estaba teniendo sueños tranquilos.

El rey de los dioses buscó a su esposa, físicamente estaba bien pero por otro lado la reina no dijo mucho desde lo ocurrido, su esposa estaba en su jardín siempre que estaba alterada se iba allí a tener un descanso.

Se sentó a su lado cogió suavemente la barbilla de Hera y la miró a los ojos, normalmente la mujer le habría dado un manotazo y lo miraría con frialdad pero ahora parecía mirar un punto lejano, como si su mente estuviera ocupada en otra cosa.

—Hera ¿que pasó? ¿que es lo que viste? Sea lo que sea a afectado a Apolo y a dos de las musas de forma abrumadora—

La mujer se apartó suavemente de su esposo y miró una fuente.

—¿Crees que soy horrible Zeus? ¿Malvada? Dime la verdad y esta vez sin mentiras—

Sorprendido por esa pregunta el hombre cogió sus manos, en el fondo Zeus amaba a su esposa pero tenía esa debilidad por la carne que le hacía a veces perder la cabeza por una cara bonita y su esposa también lo amaba pero años de infidelidad habían ocultado ese amor bajo una capa de resentimiento y odio.

—Te seré franco esposa mía, eres una mujer bastante complicada, con mal genio, celosa y orgullosa a veces, demasiado para tu propio bien—sonrió—Pero sé que también eres una mujer fuerte, valiente, inteligente y amorosa además de bastante terca—se rió—Pero eso es algo que me encanta de ti—

Hera bajó la cabeza y se miró los pies.

—Cuando mire... a esa niña a los ojos me vi a mi misma Zeus—

El dios la miró extrañado—¿Que?—

—La chica era ciega, sus ojos eran nublados propios de un ciego pero también eran extraños parecían unos espejos y cuando la vi me vi a mi misma tal y como soy de verdad en mi interior—

Zeus estaba sin palabras ¿por eso Apolo y las musas estaban tan perturbados? Sea lo que sea lo que vieron en sí mismos a través de los ojos de esa desconocida tampoco debió de gustarles.

—Buscaremos a esa diosa esposa y averiguaremos lo que ocurre ella pagará por lo que os ha echo a vosotros—

—Zeus si vais a buscarla no la miréis a los ojos créeme a veces se es mejor estar en la ignorancia hasta de uno mismo—

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pocas veces Hefesto se alteraba pero en esta ocasión estaba en shock y muy, muy enfadada.

—¿En qué pensabas Kyoko? ¡podrían haberte echo algo! ¡y con lo ocurrido te buscarán!—

La niña se paró ante su madre culpable a su lado Koga tenía la cabeza y las orejas agachadas como si también estuviera siendo regañado.

—Lo siento madre sólo quería conocerlo sentía mucha curiosidad ahora....ahora te entiendo—

Hefesto no podía enfurecerse con su hija porque en su día estuvo en su posición cuando creció con Thetis siempre se preguntó sobre el Olimpo y sus raíces y por eso se aventuró no solo para vengarse de su madre sino también porque quería ver a su familia.

Pero tenía que castigarla para que no hiciera algo así de imprudente de nuevo.

—No saldrás del inframundo salvo para tus funciones, lo siento Kyoko pero hasta que todo esto se calme lo mejor es que te mantengas oculta todo el tiempo y tienes que ser castigada—

La niña asintió.

Pero no tuvieron que preocuparse mucho de eso pues los dioses pronto tuvieron preocupaciones más urgentes y graves.

Algo raro estaba ocurriendo la gente cuando le llegaba la hora no moría, ya fuera por enfermedad, causas naturales o en guerras. Cosa que frustró a Ares y Enyo quienes no podían disfrutar de la matanza si no había muerte.

En el campo de batalla Ares frustrado clavó su espada en el suelo mientras a su alrededor los que deberían haber muerto se levantaban tan confundidos como ellos.

—¿¡Que demonios está ocurriendo aquí!?—El dios de la guerra estaba furioso y su ojos casi llameaban.

—No lo sé pero no ocurre solo en los campos de batalla, también en todos los lugares—Enio estaba igual de molesta por no poder causar derramamiento de sangre.

**El Olimpo**

La sala del trono estaba en un caos todos los tronos a excepción del de Hefesto estaban ocupados por sus dueños, incluso Hades que casi nunca suele venir al Olimpo estaba allí.

—¿Dices que Thanatos el dios de la muerte esta desaparecido?—Zeus no quería ni imaginar el desastre en el equilibrio de la vida y la muerte que esto suponía y ahora estaban empezando a vivirla.

—Es la verdad mi subordinado siempre cumple con su deber algo le ha debido ocurrir—El dios de los muertos estaba igual de furioso o más uno de sus lugartenientes más leales estaba desaparecido y para colmo la gente no moría cuando debía.

—Eso explica porqué no están muriendo—Atenea veía los informes pensativa—Pero los infantes no regresan, ellos mueren—

Hades mantuvo el rostro neutro.

—Si, tengo a un subordinado que se encarga de recoger las almas de los niños para llevarlos al Elíseo o renazcan—

Artemisa se enderezó en su trono.

—Como diosa de los niños y partos lo he notado es una diosa la que los recoge—

—Sí hace unos años que empezó, se le da bien y así agilizaba el trabajo de Thanatos—El rey del inframundo quería desviar el tema cuanto antes de Kyoko—Pero el caso es que mis otros hombres hacen lo que pueden al recoger las almas pero no son dioses de la muerte no es tan eficaz—

—Dado que es uno de los habitantes de tu maldito reino ¿no deberías ser tú quien lo resolviera?—dijo Demeter con amargura, mirando con odio a su hermano.

Desde que Hades se enamoró perdidamente de Perséfone la hija de la diosa de la cosecha su relación empeoró, Hades secuestró a la diosa de la primavera pero con el tiempo se enamoró del rey del inframundo y tomó unas semillas de granadas para estar un periodo de tiempo con él.

—Esto no sólo afecta al inframundo sino también al mundo de los vivos Démeter—

—Hades tiene razón tenemos que encontrar a Thanatos—Ares estaba resuelto a ayudar algo sorprendente debido a que no solía ayudar a menos que se lo ordenaran o tuviera algún beneficio pero sin la muerte la guerra no tenía sentido.

—¿Donde fue la última vez Thanatos?—Artemisa sabía que si descubrían hacia donde fue el dios ctonian tendrían algo por lo que empezar a buscar.

—Fue a recoger el alma de Sisifo—

—¿Sisifo? ¿el rey de corinto?—Hermes lo dijo con veneno.

—Si, Thanatos se lo debía llevar como castigo—

—Oh si ya lo recuerdo fue porque le dijo al dios del río Asopo que fue mi marido quien raptó a su hija Egina ¿no?—Hera decía esto mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Zeus quien se movió incómodo en su trono.

—Emmm, bueno fue porque cometió crímenes horribles—intentó desviar el tema.

—¿Lo dices porque ese desgraciado es un avaro y mentiroso? ¿que usó medios ilícitos, entre los que se contaba el asesinato de viajeros y caminantes, para incrementar su riqueza?—Hermes odiaba a ese rey como dios de los comerciantes y viajeros lo que hizo Sisifo era aborrecible.


End file.
